Matryoshka Berlapis Kaca
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Pesawat milik Angkatan Udara Rusia menabrak sebuah gedung di Konoha. Hanya insiden belaka, ataukah tersembunyi sebuah rahasia di dalamnya? Sungguh sebuah kasus yang menggelitik intuisi gadis Yamanaka. Special fic for Zoroutecchi. Mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Genre: Sci-fi/Mystery/Romance**

**Inspiring from 9-11 Tragedy  
><strong>

**Fic ini mengandung banyak rima dan metafora. Bagi yang tidak suka, silakan tekan back sebelum Anda sakit mata.**

**Special fic for Zoroutecchi  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Selesai juga, un."

Ucapan itu terlontar dari pemilik surai pirang. Manik birunya berbinar senyum sarat kelegaan terpampang. Pertanda puas akan kinerjanya yang gemilang. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan menelpon kekasihnya demi berbagi cerita sembari makan siang.

Bekerja di lembaga peneliti amunisi membuatnya dibebani sebuah ambisi. Terlebih untuk misi kali ini, penanggung jawabnya adalah ia sendiri. Bagi Deidara Andevsky –sang pemilik mata biru- tentu merupakan sebuah prestasi.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Sasori turut menimpali.

"Hidrokarbon memang menakjubkan, un. Bisa kubayangkan, apa yang bisa dihasilkan oleh satu kilogram TNT, un." Deidara menerawang, "Blasstt!" Mulutnya menirukan suara ledakan.

"Hey, hey, ucapanmu lebih mirip teroris daripada pakar amunisi," sergah Sasori.

Deidara tertawa ringan, "Bagiku, seni adalah ledakan, un. Kau tentu tahu akan hal itu."

"Yeah, dan kupastikan pacarmu sendiri yang akan menangkapmu," timpal Sasori.

Lagi-lagi Deidara tertawa ringan. Sebagai rekan, tentu Sasori tahu dengan wanita mana ia menjalin hubungan. Dan sudah dua tahun ini menjalin sebuah romansa bersama seorang _profiler_ rupawan.

Meraih piranti telekomunikasi, Deidara mencoba menghubungi tambatan hati. Ia men-_dial_ rangkaian nomor agar bisa segera memulai konversasi. Semoga saja gadis berdarah Inggris-Jepang itu tak sedang berjibaku dengan kasus-kasus yang membebani.

Detik ketiga terdengar sebuah sahutan. Khas gadis Yamanaka yang meyakinkan. Suaranya tak menyiratkan adaanya sebuah beban.

"Ya, Deidara," sapanya.

"Hari ini kau ada waktu, un? Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak makan di luar, un," ucap Deidara.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku mendapat tugas untuk mengamankan perayaan lustrum keduabelas Namikaze Enterprise. Walikota akan hadir di sana. Kau tahu apa yang paling kusukai dari acara ini?" Ino terdengar menggebu-gebu.

"_Yeah_, kubayangkan kau akan memakai gaun Dior yang kau beli minggu lalu, un." Deidara sudah cukup paham akan selera berbusana kekasihnya, "Selamat bersenang-senang, _Dear._"

"Oh, ayolah. Ini bukan hanya tentang Dior dan Channel-ku. Kau tahu, Uchiha-_sama_ menyuruhku membawa pasangan untuk melengkapi penyamaranku. Kau tentu tak berpikir aku akan mengajak laki-laki lain, kan?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Bagus, un. Kita bisa pergi bersama tanpa mengganggu tugasmu," tutur Deidara.

"Kita bicarakan lagi di rumah. Aku harus mengintrogasi tersangka kasus dugaan malpraktek yang kutangkap minggu lalu," kata Ino.

Telepon terputus membuat Deidara sedikit mendengus. Bahkan keberhasilan timnya belum sempat didengar si gadis tirus. Menghela napas sekilas, Deidara hanya berasumsi banyak hal yang mesti Ino urus.

Mengencani seorang _profiler_ memang bukan hal yang mudah. Alih-alih kencan setiap hari, Deidara justru kerap disuguhi wajah Ino yang didera lelah. Jika sudah demikian, ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Bantal dan selimut tentu akan menyapa Ino dengan ramah.

Atensi Deidara kembali diberikan pada berkas yang menunggu. Ada baiknya bila ia kerjakan sembari membunuh waktu. Lagipula jika berkas telah lengkap, ia dan timnya bisa memresentasikan hasil eksperimen baru.

Setelah Ino, nuklir adalah hal kedua yang dicintainya. Pernah jadi yang pertama hingga Ino datang dalam hidupnya. Deidara tak bisa menjelaskan, bagaimana cara gadis itu melakukan penetrasi hingga memiliki eksistensi dalam tiap _deuterium_-nya.

Sungguh, bagi Deidara fusi nuklir adalah analogi yang paling tepat untuk seorang wanita. Bukan sebuah rahasia, kepribadian wanita memang serumit ilmu fisika. Dan Deidara cukup bangga, ia memahami keduanya.

Membalik-balik berkas, Deidara tahu berkas ini butuh satu tambahan elemen. Sepertinya tersimpang dalam tempat laten. Reaktor nuklir boleh jadi jawaban paling kompeten. Ia harus segera mencari komplemen yang koheren.

Ruangan berisi reaktor nuklir eksperimen telah lengang. Barangkali yang lain sudah pulang atau tengah menghadapi berkas-berkas menjulang. Daripada memikirkan perginya orang-orang, ia lebih memilih mencari komplemen yang hilang.

Tak ada.

Deidara telah menelusuri tapi data tak juga ia temui. Lebih baik ia bertanya pada Sasori. Boleh jadi lelaki bersurai magenta itu tahu dimana data tersembunyi. Deidara melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kiri. Sepertinya menghubungi Sasori bukanlah sebuah opsi. Seminggu tertahan di gedung ini, sepertinya ia memilih pulang demi sang kekasih hati. _Yeah_, Deidara bisa membayangkan pasangan itu tentu menginginkan privasi.

Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya ia juga kembali. Data itu masih bisa ia minta esok hari. Lagipula lebih menyenangkan menanti Ino kembali sembari menikmati setumpuk _blini._

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, _Dear_." Ino memberikan satu kecupan di pipi Deidara begitu ia tiba. Ia segera menjatuhkan diri ke sofa –yang diklaimnya sebagai tempat paling nyaman sedunia. Meski terlihat letih, tapi manik cerahnya berbinar bahagia.

"Mandi saja, un. Air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan, un," ucap Deidara.

"Terima kasih, _Dear_," balas Ino.

Deidara memang tipikal lelaki pengertian. Ia mengerti, apa yang dibutuhkan Ino kala didera kelelahan. Sebuah modal yang bagus untuk mendapat gelar pria idaman. Terlebih bila didukung parasnya yang rupawan.

Memiliki raut serupa membuat orang-orang kerap salah menduga. Alih-alih dikenali sebagai pasangan romansa, mereka justru lebih sering disangka saudara. Pameo 'mirip itu jodoh' mungkin cocok untuk mereka.

Melewati menit-menit yang terbuang, Ino berhasil membuat kekasihnya tercengang. Gaun Christian Dior yang cukup menghabiskan uang nyatanya mampu membuat Ino tampil laksana bintang. Setidaknya begitulah isi kepala pemuda pirang.

"Ayo, berangkat." Deidara menolak terang-terangan memuji. Baginya cukuplah mata yang merefleksi arti sebuah afeksi. Pun halnya dengan Ino yang tak jua mengakui, kekasihnya tampil memesona dalam balutan Giorgio Armani.

Dua puluh menit adalah waktu yang terbuang untuk tiba di lokasi. Beberapa mobil milik petinggi negeri telah berjajar rapi. Cukup memberi bukti, lustrum keduabelas Namikaze Enterprise memang berprestise tinggi.

Menggerakkan manik birunya ke kanan kiri, Ino tak mendapati sesuatu yang patut dicurigai. _Metal detector_ yang tersisip dalam _handbag_ keluaran Gucci juga tak bereaksi. Namun gadis ini tak kunjung menurunkan daya konsentrasi. Siapa tahu bahaya laten tengah mengintai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino kala melihat Deidara tengah menatap langit malam.

Lelaki itu menunjuk satu noktah di ketinggian. Berputar-putar di angkasa tanpa haluan. Terlihat menukik tajam ke arah selatan.

"Pesawat?" tebak Ino.

"Aku tak yakin," gumam Deidara.

Meraih piranti telekomunikasi, Ino memilih tindakan preventif. Noktah di atas sana kian bergerak tentatif. Alih-alih membantu Ino, Deidara justru terlihat ekspresif. Terlebih kala bagian belakangnya berpijar fluktuatif.

"Wow," gumam Deidara penuh kekaguman.

"Pesawat jatuh," ucap Ino, "semoga Hinata bisa cepat mengidentifikasinya." Ia menyebut nama rekannya di kepolisian.

"Menurutku lebih mirip rudal atau roket, un," celetuk Deidara, "_Dear,_ jangan melihatku begitu, un. Hanya pendapat subyektif, un." Ia merasa tak enak kala Ino menatapnya secara intens.

"Tidak," ucap Ino, "Kau bisa saja benar. Lebih baik aku…"

DHUARR!

Dentuman keras terdengar membahana. Membuat panik orang-orang di sekitarnya. Satu pemberitahuan singkat diterima Ino dari Hinata. Sebuah pesawat militer milik angkatan udara Rusia menabrak gedung pencakar langit milik Konoha. Lokasi gedung naas iotu hanya terpaut jarak 500 meter dari tempat pesta.

Ino menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Satu anggukan Deidara ia terima. Pemuda itu sudah terbiasa dengan tugas mendadak sang Yamanaka.

.

.

Begitu tiba di lokasi, Ino mendapati pemandangan tragis. Dalam hitungan menit, gedung pencakar langit tak lagi eksis. Semuanya telah terbakar habis. Menghasilkan gumpalan asap tipis.

Atas alasan keamanan, Ino tak diizinkan menyisir lokasi. Bagaimana pun gaun pesta dan_ stiletto_ bukan modal bagus untuk menerjang api. Andai tak membawa lencana polisi, ia juga akan turut dievakuasi. Tak ingin berdiam diri, Ino memilih melapisi diri dengan tambahan proteksi. Tentu lengkap dengan pergantian alas kaki.

Temperatur tinggi membuat udara panas menyengat. Di balik lapisan proteksinya, Ino mulai berkeringat. Namun tetap saja tak membuatnya patah semangat. Ingatannya mencatat tiap fakta yang terlihat.

Mengevakuasi korban bukanlah tujuannya yang utama. Tugasnya memang mencari data dan fakta. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya terketuk kala melihat korban terluka. Dibantunya beberapa korban keluar area.

Sebuah anomali kala ia tak mendapati puing-puing burung besi. Boleh jadi konstruksinya meleleh akibat temperatur tinggi. Sebuah tanda tanya menginvasi otak kiri. Bisakah pembakaran avtur melelehkan konstruksi pesawat seberat dua ton dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

"Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha-_sama_ menginginkanmu tiba di markas sesegera mungkin." Pria dengan biji mata tak biasa itu sudah tentu adalah Pein.

"Sepuluh menit lagi. Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan di sini," ucap Ino.

"Ini adalah perintah resmi dari Uchiha-_sama_. Temui dia kecuali kau sudah siap untuk melepas lencana," tegas Pein setengah mengancam.

Memilih bersikap skeptis, Ino tak menggubris. Tanpa memedulikan sang pemuda eksentris, ia melanjutkan investigasinya berdasar hipotesis. Ia yakin, Uchiha-_sama_ justru akan mengapresiasi jika ia mendapat bukti esoteris.

"Segera kembali ke markas, Yamanaka!"

Demi apa, ini memang suara sang kepala polisi. Ino berbalik demi sebuah visualisasi. Sesuai prediksi, Pein tengah memperlihatkan layar digital beresolusi tinggi. Di dalamnya, Uchiha-_sama_ tengah berupaya mengajak berkomunikasi.

Pimpinan Ino -yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Madara- memberikan tatapan tak ingin dibantah. Mau tak mau Ino tunduk pada titah. Barangkali memang ada hal penting yang membutuhkan intervensi dari si mata cerah.

Raut tak ramah Uchiha-_sama_ sungguh tak terekspektasi. Cukup membuat Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tak biasanya raut wajah Uchiha-_sama_ seperti ini.

"Katakan padaku, kau di mana saat ledakan terjadi?" Nada suara Uchiha-_sama_ terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Perayaan lustrum keduabelas Namikaze Enterprise," jawab Ino tanpa pretensi.

"Dan kau meninggalkan acara itu untuk ledakan tak berarti? Tak bisa kupercaya, _profiler_ kompeten sepertimu tak memahami_ job description_-mu sendiri," sesal Madara, "Bagaimana seandainya serangan susulan juga dilancarkan ke gedung perayaan? Bukankah kau tahu, banyak petinggi negara sedang berada di dalamnya?"

"Uchiha-_sama_, gedung itu berjarak 500 meter dari lokasi kejadian. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dampaknya tak meluas hingga ke gedung-gedung sekitar." Ino mencoba membela diri.

Madara terlihat kurang puas. Baginya, argumen Ino tak cukup menjadi alasan mangkir dari tugas. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat berpikir sembari menghela napas.

"Berikan lencanamu," ucapnya.

"Apa?" Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Baiklah, Ino tahu dirinya alpa. Tapi haruskah Uchiha_-sama_ menahan lencananya?

"Hanya sementara. Dua bulan lagi, kau akan mendapatkan lencanamu kembali," ucap Madara sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Ino menyerahkan lencananya setengah tak rela. Dua bulan tanpa kasus tentu bukan kabar baik untuknya. Sial, padahal kasus ini cukup menggelitik intuisinya. Apa boleh buat, Madara justru memberikan hukuman untuknya.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya, pria tua itu malah menghukumku! Ya ampun, kurasa ia lupa minum aspirin tadi pagi. Sebaiknya kuingatkan istrinya untuk menyiapkan obat itu setiap hari," gerutu Ino sembari menukar pakaiannya.

"Sudahlah, un. Kurasa Uchiha-_sama _melakukannya agar kau punya cukup waktu untuk beristirahat, un," ucap Deidara sembari menuangkan sirup maple ke atas _blini_ –panekuk khas Rusia- buatannya. "_Dear_, kau mau ini, un?"

"Tidak. Glukosa tak ramah untuk timbanganku," tolak Ino.

"Tapi glukosa akan membantumu mengembalikan energi dengan cepat, un. Kau selalu menghabiskan banyak kalori untuk berpikir, un. Jadi kurasa sebuah panekuk takkan memberi kontribusi pada bobot tubuhmu, un," ucap Deidara.

"_Yeah,_ baiklah. Aku mau setengah porsi." Ino menyerah pada kegigihan Deidara.

"Perlu kutambahkan cokelat di atasnya, un? _Dopamine_ bagus untuk perbaikan _mood_-mu,un," tawar Deidara.

Ino tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih berkutat dengan adonan panekuk khas Rusia. Deidara adalah ilmuan fisika, namun ia lebih sering menyebut senyawa-senyawa kimia.

"_Dear_, aku jadi memikirkan ucapanmu. Kemungkinan benda itu memang bukan pesawat. Aku tak menemukan bangkainya dimana pun," ucap Ino.

"Kau bilang Hinata sudah memastikan itu pesawat militer milik angkatan udara Rusia, un," balas Deidara.

"Aku belum sepenuhnya yakin," sahut Ino.

"Kurasa kau bisa bekerja sama dengan Sakura. Kau bisa memintannya mencarikan foto-foto satelit, un," balas Deidara.

"Aku tak sudi bekerja sama dengan intelijen Rusia," tolak Ino, "Ini pasti ulah pemerintah Rusia yang menginginkan perang terbuka dengan Jepang. Pesawat militer atau bukan, Rusia pasti punya kontribusi atas insiden ini. Negara payah, beraninya main belakang."

"Agresi tanpa deklarasi, bukankah itu adalah siasat perang bangsa Jepang, un? Ingat saat penyerbuan ke Manchuria akhir abad ke-19, un? Juga penyerbuan ke Pearl Harbour saat perang dunia kedua, un." Deidara terlihat tak sependapat. "Aku juga orang Rusia, un. Tolong jangan jelek-jelekkan negaraku seperti itu, un."

Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Ino lupa? Bukankah alasan ini yang membuat apartemen mereka dihiasi pernak-pernik khas negara penguasa seperenam dunia? Terutama boneka-boneka kayu khas Rusia. Matryoshka, begitu Deidara menyebutnya. Sebuah karya seni hasil akulturasi budaya.

"_Dear_, kau marah?" tanya Ino sembari menatap Deidara yang sudah berbaring memejamkan mata. Tak ada kecupan selamat malam seperti biasanya.

"Hanya sedikit kesal, un. Tak usah khawatir, besok pagi pasti sudah hilang, un," ucap Deidara.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam." Hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir gadis Yamanaka.

Di saat seperti ini, mata bukanlah indra yang mau menurut perintah otak. Bukan hanya karena romansanya yang sedikit retak, tapi juga dalam kepalanya segala asumsi tengah berteriak. Menuntut naluri dan logikanya untuk cepat bergerak.

Ino tak peduli lencananya tengah disita. Justru ia semakin yakin ini bukan sekedar kecelakaan biasa. Dengan sedikit taktik, kehilangan lencana akan membuatnya menjadi warga sipil biasa. Tentu sebuah penyamaran yang sempurna.

Pagi-pagi Ino tak mendapati Deidara di sisi. Hanya selarik memo yang menemani setangkap roti. Sebuah petunjuk lelaki itu telah pergi. Sepertinya ia sudah tak marah akibat konversasi malam tadi. Setidaknya _emoticon _senyum pada larik terakhir memo ini memberikan sebuah determinasi.

Mungkin ada baiknya ia sedikit merapikan ruangan. Kemudian ia baru pergi menemui beberapa koleganya di kepolisian. Lalu pulang sebelum tengah hari untuk menyiapkan masakan. Sungguh langkah awal yang menyenangkan untuk mengambil cuti dua bulan.

.

.

.

"Sulit dipercaya, dokter Tsunade menemukan indikasi mutasi genetik di tubuh korban runtuhnya gedung semalam."

"Kau bercanda, ya? Emisi pembakaran avtur takkan berdampak sejauh itu."

Ino menyimak pembicaraan dua perawat sembari memasang wajah tak peduli. Saat ini ia tengah membaur dengan belasan pasien terapi. Terima kasih untuk ayah dan neneknya yang mewariskan mata dan rambut ini. Berdalih identitasnya terbakar di lokasi, ia bisa memanipulasi data diri. Tampaknya tak satu pun yang mengenali.

Setidaknya sebelum ia bertemu dengan kekasih Sasori.

"Selamat, Yamanaka. Lagi-lagi kau dicampakkan," ucap Sakura.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memberimu alamat guru kepribadian. Kurasa mulutmu perlu sedikit pelatihan," balas Ino.

Sakura tertawa ringan, "Kurasa kau butuh _dopamine_ untuk merelaksasi pikiran. Tertarik menikmati secangkir coklat?"

"Hanya jika kau mentraktirku," seloroh Ino.

Keduanya tertawa ringan. Meleburkan batas-batas rivalitas dan persahabatan. Ino sangat menyayangkan pilihan Sakura berbakti untuk negeri jiran. Sakura pun demikian. Baginya talenta Ino tentu bisa lebih dikembangkan. Dan Jepang tak cukup memberi dukungan.

"Terlalu banyak campur tangan Amerika di negeri ini. Bahkan kau juga tahu, betapa memalukannya pasukan militernya saat berhadapan dengan Kopassus," ucap Sakura kala ditanya alasannya bekerja untuk dinas intelijen Rusia.

"Pasukan elit Indonesia yang peringkat tiga dunia itu, kan? Ya, aku sudah tahu soal itu. Tapi aku tak melihat korelasi fakta ini dengan alasanmu bergabung dengan SVR," ucap Ino.

"Aku benci Amerika, jadi kuputuskan untuk bekerja pada Rusia. Lagipula visi misinya tak bertentangan dengan visi misiku," ucap Sakura.

Alasan yang cukup diterma logika. Tapi tetap saja Ino tak terima. Kenapa harus Rusia? Tak bisakah Sakura memilih Jerman, Austria, Italia atau Finlandia saja? Secara khusus Ino memang tak suka Rusia. Terlebih jika menilik sejarah dan pameo lama. Bahkan dinas intelijen KGB pun dipelesetkan menjadi Kontora Grubykh Banditov oleh masyarakat Rusia.

"Pemerintah Rusia belum menanggapi kejadian tadi malam. Kudengar akan ada demo besar-besaran di Kedubes Rusia." Suara Sakura menyadarkan Ino dari lamunan.

"Ya, aku melihatnya di berita tadi pagi," ucap Ino sembari menyesap _hot chocholate_ yang baru dibuatkan oleh Sakura.

"Kudengar semalam kau ada di lokasi. Tidakkah kau mendapati sebuah anomali?" tanya Sakura.

"_Yeah_, agak aneh memang. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah pesawat mampu menghancurkan konstruksi baja dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Seandainya tanki meledak pun kukira hanya mendestruksi paling banyak seperenam bagian gedung saja," ucap Ino.

"Coba lihat ini." Sakura menunjuk berkas di mejanya.

"Ini daftar orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung saat kejadian berlangsung . Separuh dari mereka adalah ekspatriat asal Rusia dan orang-orang yang bekerja untuk pemerintah Rusia. Jadi apakah pemerintah Rusia sudah begitu gila hingga menghabisi rakyatnya?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Jadi menurutmu, ini sebuah rekayasa?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu menjelaskan keterlibatan pesawat militer milik angkatan udara Rusia yang terlihat malam itu?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Hinata dan seorang rekanku. Kita bisa mencocokkan hasil deteksi kepolisian Jepang dan SVR," ucap Sakura, "Hey, jangan melihatku begitu. Aku hanya memperhitungkan probabilitas yang mungkin terjadi."

Ah, sungguh alasan yang masuk akal. Masalah ini tergolong tak boleh bertindak asal. Ia harus pandai mencari celah demi membongkar misteri secara total.

"Apa benar ditemukan indikasi mutasi genetik di tubuh para korban?" Ino teringat pembicaraan dua perawat yang didengarnya.

"Ya," ucap Sakura.

Mutasi genetik, meluruhnya konstruksi baja dan tak ditemukannya bangkai pesawat di antara reruntuhan. Semuanya terasa saling berkaitan. Dalam dua detik, Ino mendapat satu kemungkinan. Ia hanya butuh pembuktian untuk lebih dekat pada jawaban.

.

.

TBC

.

**Glossary:**

**1. SVR (Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedk)**= dinas intelijen Rusia. Kinerjanya sama seperti CIA di Amerika Serikat (CIA ya, bukan FBI)

**2. KGB (Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti)=** badan intelijen Uni Soviet dari tahun1954 - 1991

Satu fanfiksi yang saya persembahkan untuk Zoroutecchi-san. Maaf kalau masih kurang memuaskan. Tapi kemampuan saya memang baru begini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca. Sekiranya tidak merepotkan, ceritakan pada saya kesan-kesan kalian setelah membaca ini.

Molto Grazie ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, OOC, OCs, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Genre: Sci-fi/Mystery/Romance**

**Inspiring from 9-11 Tragedy  
><strong>

**Fic ini mengandung banyak rima dan metafora. Bagi yang tidak suka, silakan tekan back sebelum Anda sakit mata.**

**Special fic for Zoroutecchi**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertamanya tanpa lencana tak dijalani Ino dengan sia-sia. Usai bertemu Sakura yang sama-sama berminat mengurai enigma, ia memilih untuk pergi berbelanja. Semangkuk shchi kisliye akan dihidangkannya untuk Deidara. Memang bukan hidangan yang istimewa, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Deidara menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Bus yang ditumpanginya bergerak melambat. Manik sewarna lazuardinya bergerak cepat. Mencari tahu landskap apa yang terlihat. Dan yang didapatinya adalah gedung naas yang terdestruksi hebat. Sekali lagi, intuisinya diketuk oleh sebuah hasrat. Keinginannya untuk kembali menelisik enigma kembali menguat.

Menimbang-nimbang sesaat, Ino memilih mengikuti intuisi. Toh, ia memang membutuhkan sebuah eksposisi demi menguak tabir anomali. Terutama terkait nuklir yang diduga turut memberi intervensi. Bertekad mencari bukti, Ino melangkahkan kaki.

"Tuan, apa yang terjadi dengan gedung ini?" Ino memberikan aksen Slavia –yang tentu saja dipelajarinya dari Deidara- kala menyapa seorang petugas.

"Tadi malam gedung ini ditabrak pesawat Rusia, Nona," jawab sang petugas.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" tandas Ino, "Saudaraku tinggal di sini. Kupikir banyak orang keturunan Rusia yang tinggal di sini. Tidak mungkin kan pemerintah Rusia berniat menyakiti warganya sendiri?" Lingkar seindah lazuardi itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, Ino bahkan ingin menertawakan dirinya yang justru bertingkah layaknya ratu drama.

"Ini kecelakaan, Nona. Tidak ada yang dapat menduganya," ucap petugas itu bersimpati, "mungkin Nona bisa menghubungi pos di sebelah sana untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang saudara Nona."

"Umm ... baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Ngomong-ngomong, itu apa?" Ino menunjuk baling-baling raksasa yang diangkut beberapa petugas lainnya.

"Ah, itu baling-baling pesawat yang menabrak gedung ini, Nona," tutur sang petugas.

"Begitu, ya..., " gumam Ino, "terima kasih, Tuan." Wanita itu tersenyum, membiarkan sang petugas melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

Menggelikan ... sebagai seorang _profiler_, Ino cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui bahwa baling-baling itu palsu. Ia tahu, ukuran baling-baling pesawat tak sebesar itu. Yah, setidaknya pembicaraannya dengan Sakura tadi pagi membuatnya memiliki sebuah konsiderasi baru.

"_Skuchat_," seorang anak laki-laki memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Ino memandangi anak laki-laki bertato segitiga merah itu, "Kau mengenalku?"

"Umm ... tidak sih," ia terlihat ragu, "aku hanya melihat _Skuchat_ semalam. Menurutku, _Skuchat_ sangat keren dan baik hati. Terima kasih karena sudah menolong kakak perempuanku."

Ino beruntung, anak ini tak bicara selagi ia berakting layaknya ratu drama. Mungkin ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berterima kasih padanya. Sungguh, orang tuanya benar-benar mengajari anak ini perangai yang mulia.

"Aku tak ingat pernah menolong kakakmu. Tapi aku senang jika aku bisa membantu," ucap Ino, "siapa namamu, Anak Manis?"

"Kiba, Inuzhakovich Kiba," jawabnya mantap.

"Baiklah, Tuan Inuzhakovich. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampaikan salamku untuk kakakmu, ya," ucap Ino.

"Bukankah _Skuchat _ke sini untuk mencari sesuatu?" Ucapan Inuzakovich membuat Ino sedikit tersentak, "Aku tidak tahu ini membantu atau tidak, tapi aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Ino menatap Inuzhakovich dengan setengah menyelidik. Kelihatannya tak ada sedikit pun keraguan yang terbetik. Tak ada salahnya memberikan kesempatan pada bocah bertato eksentrik.

"Namaku Andrevskaya Ino. Kau boleh memanggilku Ino," ucap Ino.

"Saya juga lebih suka dipanggil Kiba," ucap Inuzhakovich menyuarakan preferensinya.

"Baiklah, Kiba. Sekarang tunjukkan padaku, hal macam apa yang kauingin aku mengetahuinya," ujarnya.

Kiba mengangguk, "Ke sini, _Skuchat_." Ia menunjuk pada satu arah. Ino memilih mengikutinya tanpa banyak membantah. Pengalaman mengajarinya betapa berharganya informasi dari masyarakat yang kerap dipandang rendah.

Kiba menyerahkan beberapa foto hasil bidikan kamera polaroidnya. Ino mengamatinya satu per satu, berharap mendapatkan bukti yang menjadi pijakan pertama. Selembar foto terlihat menyita perhatiannya. Rasanya memang ada yang janggal, mengingatkannya pada asumsinya semula.

"Menurutku gedung itu sudah meledak bahkan sebelum pesawat itu menerjangnya," ujar Kiba, "semalam aku berada di sini, memotret semua yang kulihat dengan kamera yang diberikan _uchitel_-ku."

"_Uchitel_-mu pasti orang yang sangat baik," puji Ino.

Kiba mengangguk, "Ia memberikan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku."

"Kiba, boleh kupinjam fotomu?" tanya Ino.

Sekali lagi, bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu mengangguk, "Aku memang ingin menyerahkannya pada _Miss _Ino. Kupikir, _Miss _Ino berbeda dengan orang-orang itu. Mungkin karena kita sama-sama dari Rusia. Iya, kan,_ Skuchat_?"

Sebuah pukulan tak kasat mata diterima gadis berambut secerah mentari. Mungkin Kiba mengira dirinya betul-betul berkebangsaan Rusia setelah mendengar aksennya saat berbicara dengan petugas tadi. Diam-diam ia merasa sedikit tak enak hati mengingat argumen sinisnya jika membicarakan negara yang satu ini.

"_Skuchat_ berasal dari mana? Kalau aku, ibuku berasal dari Sakhalin, sedangkan ayahku dari Vladivostok." Kiba terus berceloteh.

"Sankt Peterburg," Ino menyebutkan kota asal Deidara.

"Sankt Peterburg, ya? Wah, di sana pasti dingin sekali," komentar Kiba.

Ino tak begitu menanggapi. Atensinya tersita pada selembar foto di tangan kiri. Foto polaroid yang takkan mungkin berpretensi. Dan foto ini adalah sebuah ilustrasi betapa gedung itu benar-benar terdestruksi dari keempat sisi sebelum pesawat naas itu menghampiri. Sangat mungkin ini adalah manifestasi atas sebuah konspirasi.

Tapi siapa? Untuk apa? Dan Mengapa?

Melihat dari sifatnya yang begitu mudah terbaca, rasanya konspirasi ini bukan dirancang oleh pemikir-pemikir ahli. Tetapi jika melihat dampaknya, tak masuk akal jika aksi ini hanya dilakukan oleh sekelompok pencari sensasi. Sampai saat ini, Ino hanya mampu membuat sebuah konklusi. Ide dasar atas kasus ini cukup brilian untuk ada di kepala para perancang konspirasi. Hanya saja, ide bagus itu tak dieksekusi dengan presisi.

Dengan kata lain, kasus ini tak lebih dari sekedar bagian dari rencana besar yang terintegrasi. Ya, sebuah rencana besar yang belum Ino ketahui. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya hanyalah dengan menuntaskan misteri ini.

"Baiklah, Kiba. Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan di sini. Sampai jumpa," ucap Ino pada pemilik tato segitiga itu. Ia melihat sebuah celah untuk menyusup beberapa saat lalu. Sungguhpun ia masih ingin berbincang dengan Kiba, tapi peluang itu tak bisa lagi menunggu.

Kiba hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju direksi yang berlainan dengan arah perginya sang pemburu enigma. Manik _hazel_-nya merefleksi seorang wanita berambut gelap yang telah menantinya.

"_Kharaso_, Inuzhakovich. _Spasibo_." Seorang wanita berambut gelap yang sedari tadi mengamati mengusap surai cokelat milik bocah Inuzhakovich.

"_Pa-zhalu-sta_." Kiba tersenyum senang. Bagaimanapun ia telah melakukan tugasnya dengan gemilang. Ia menatap belokan terakhir sebelum pergi menghilang. Dan lagi-lagi, ia hanya tersenyum riang.

.

.

.

Ino baru saja meletakkan secangkir earl grey di meja saat Deidara tiba. Wanita penyuka bunga itu memilih untuk jeda sesaat dari aktivitasnya. Ia membantu Deidara melepas jas laboratoriumnya lalu menerima kecupan dari pria itu seperti biasa.

"Hari pertamamu menjadi ibu rumah tangga sepenuhnya, un?" Pria Rusia itu menggodanya, "Iya, kan, _Dear_."

"Kurasa tidak buruk juga," ujar Ino, "kau mau scone atau roti dengan caviar?"

"Roti dengan caviar saja, un," ucap Deidara.

Ino meletakkan beberapa potong roti dengan caviar di atasnya. Menu umum yang disukai orang Rusia, tak terkecuali Deidara. Biasanya, roti dan caviar dinikmati dengan segelas vodka. Hanya saja, untuk alasan kesehatan, Ino takkan mengijinkan Deidara bersentuhan lagi dengan minuman khas bangsa Slavia.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, _Dear_," ucap Ino, "bisakah bom atom dibuat dengan skala kecil? Untuk menghancurkan sebuah gedung misalnya?"

"Bisa saja, un. Tetapi kupikir jika hanya ingin menghancurkan sebuah gedung, dinamit dan mesiu bisa bekerja dengan sama baiknya, un." Deidara menggigit roti caviar-nya, "Kau berpikir bom atomlah dalang di balik semua ini?"

"Aku mempertimbangkan pendapatmu. Mungkin saja benda itu memang bukan pesawat," tutur Ino, "kupikir ada yang tidak beres dari tragedi ini. Aku bahkan tidak menemukan kotak hitam yang seharusnya tersimpan dalam pesawat itu. Aku jadi mempertimbangkan kembali pendapat subyektifmu saat itu."

Deidara urung menyeruput teh—yang menjadi subtitusi untuk vodka—sembari mengerutkan kening, "Pendapatku yang mana,_ Dear_?"

"Ya ampun~ kau tidak ingat, _Dear_? Saat itu kau bilang mungkin itu semacam rudal, bukan pesawat sungguhan," ujar Ino, "kupikir, mungkin saja benda itu memang sebuah misil yang mempunyai efek hologram seperti pesawat."

"Lalu, kaitannya dengan bom atom yang kautanyakan?" tanya Deidara mulai tertarik pada topik yang dibicarakan Ino.

"Suhu yang tercipta dari peledakan pesawat itu tidak kurang dari 1200 derajat fahrenheit. Kupikir rasanya agak aneh jika pembakaran avtur mampu menghasilkan temperatur setinggi itu."

Deidara menganggukkan kepala pertanda menyetujui konsepsi tersebut. Lagi pula suhu setinggi itu memang cukup untuk menghasilkan reaksi fisi nuklir yang menyebabkan ledakan akut. Jika postulat Ino terbukti, maka ... lelaki beriris terang itu membulatkan mata seolah menerima efek kejut.

"Kau ... "

"Aku benci harus berurusan dengan konspirasi busuk seperti ini lagi." Sarkasme klandestin mengiringi lingual kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau mencurigai atasanmu sendiri, _Dear_?" tanya Deidara sebelum menyesap teh earl grey di hadapannya. Ia menatap manik kebiruan milik Ino demi mencari sebuah determinasi.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Uchiha-_sama_ takkan sekejam itu melakukannya," Ino mengambil jeda sesaat, "kecuali jika ada pihak-pihak yang memaksanya. Dengan kata lain, ia hanyalah tritagonis dalam drama tragedi ini. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa sutradaranya."

"Berusahalah, _Dear_," ucap Deidara.

Ino menganggukkan kepala sembari menyesap earl grey demi merelaksasi pikiran. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur memiliki Deidara yang selalu memberinya dukungan. Alih-alih menganggap kasus berat sebagai beban, Ino selalu menganggapnya sebagai sebuah tantangan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, _Dear_? Eksperimenmu dengan hidrokarbon itu berhasil, kan?" tanya Ino.

Deidara mengangguk, "Ah, iya, un, aku lupa bilang padamu, _Dear_. Eksperimen kami berhasil, un. Lusa kami akan mempresentasikannya, un. Seharusnya hari ini, tapi ada sedikit masalah sehingga presentasi kami terpaksa ditunda, un."

"Syukurlah," komentar Ino, "aku tahu, kau memang hebat, _Dear_."

Deidara menanggapinya dengan senyuman cerah. Wanita di hadapannya ini memang tak sekedar indah. Lelaki itu takkan menampik, Ino adalah sandaran hatinya kala dirinya tengah merasa goyah. Nyatanya Ino memang selalu mampu membuat asanya tergugah.

"Aku berharap kami dapat menyelesaikan ini lebih cepat, un. Tiga puluh persen listrik di Jepang sangat bergantung pada nuklir, un. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kami bisa meminimalisir dampak radiasinya jika terjadi bencana seperti tsunami saat itu, un," Deidara menerawang, "_Epic_ sekali. Dulu Jepang hancur karena nuklir sekarang Jepang justru sangat bergantung pada nuklir."

"Jangan mengolok negaraku seperti itu," ucap Ino sedikit keberatan, "yah, tapi kurasa kau memang benar, _Dear_." Suaranya terdengar pasrah sembari menikmati aroma jeruk dari cangkir teh di tangannya.

Deidara tertawa ringan, "Hanya sekedar pendapat, un. Tak perlu merasa tersinggung begitu." Ia membelai punggung tangan Ino, "Karena kau sedang libur, kupikir Okinawa bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan."

Ah, Okinawa. Prefektur eksotik di selatan sana. Andaikata tak terbebani sebuah ambisi, Ino takkan ragu untuk menganggukkan kepala atau memberikan pelukan sebagai tanda persetujuan pada Deidara. Terlebih intensitas Deidara mengajaknya berlibur ke daerah-daerah wisata di Jepang boleh dibilang langka. Biasanya ia akan menawarkan Moskva, Novosibirsk, Irkutsk, Vladivostok atau tempat-tempat lain di Rusia.

Lagi pula, Deidara juga masih terbebani eksperimen. Terlebih dengan posisinya yang menjadi eksponen. Ino jelas memilih bertahan di Tokyo demi memberikan Deidara dukungan dan komplimen. Itulah yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka tak segan menyematkan julukan pasangan kongruen.

"Odaiba saja bagaimana?" Ino menyebut nama pulau buatan di distrik yang mereka tinggali, "Taman Shiba sepertinya tak begitu buruk."

"Kau bercanda, _Dear_? Kita sudah terlalu sering ke sana, un. Kupikir kau menginginkan suasana baru, un," ucap Deidara.

"Chiyoda saja kalau begitu," ujar Ino, "ada sesuatu yang ingin kucari di Akihabara."

Deidara memikirkan sejenak wilayah yang disebut Ino. Distrik itu memang masih berada di wilayah Tokyo. Tapi setidaknya liburan mereka tak berlangsung di areal tempat tinggal mereka, Distrik Minato. Yeah, sepertinya tak buruk juga datang ke Chiyoda dan mengunjungi kuil dan istana kuno.

.

.

.

Sakura menarik sebuah dokumen yang tertata rapi. Lingkar jumantannya bergerak demi menelusuri data dengan presisi. Berharap dapat menemukan informasi berharga yang mampu membawanya pada petunjuk kunci.

Bekerja untuk pemerintah Rusia membuat Sakura dibebani sebuah misi. Ia harus dapat membuktikan bahwa Rusialah yang paling dirugikan atas tragedi ini. Intuisinya dapat dengan mudah menebaknya sebagai sebuah konspirasi. Hanya saja tanpa bukti konkret semuanya takkan berarti.

Menjalin hubungan dengan Sasori membuat Sakura cukup mengerti kemungkinan intervensi nuklir dalam kasus ini. Melihat betapa cepatnya dampak radiasi, tentu saja ini adalah akibat dari reaksi fisi. Terlebih setelah mendengar eksplanasi Ino yang mengatakan ia tak menemukan bangkai pesawat yang tereksplosi.

Bicara tentang sahabatnya yang memiliki mata sewarna lazuardi, Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan sebuah praduga. Atasan Ino mungkin saja berniat menjauhkan gadis itu dari tragedi yang terencana. Sepak terjangnya sebagai _profiler_ yang gigih dalam mencari sebuah kebenaran mungkin saja dianggap berbahaya.

Sedang asyik mencermati data, bel berbunyi. Setengah enggan, gadis berpigmen rambut tak biasa itu melangkahkan kaki. Tak biasanya ia menerima tamu di jam-jam seperti ini. Sasori sudah pergi sejak pagi tadi. Mengenal pribadi kekasihnya, Sakura tahu kembali hanya demi selembar map bukan tabiat Sasori.

Segala praduga di benak Sakura seakan terjawab tatkala ia mendapati presensi pemilik mata biru. Wanita itu tersenyum cerah, seolah sudah menemukan bukti baru. Tanpa dipersilakan pun, Ino melangkahkan kaki ke apartemen milik si gadis bermata hijau.

"Sudah menemukan bukti baru?" tanya Ino.

Sakura hanya angkat bahu, "Belum ada perkembangan berarti. Sulit bagi kita membuktikan bahwa konflik Rusia-Jepang hanya dijadikan sebagai kambing hitam dalam tragedi ini." Pemilik rambut merah jambu itu melirik rekan—dan juga rivalnya tentu saja—sebelum melanjutkan ucapan, "Kau boleh menyangkalnya, tapi menurutku, atasanmu terlibat dalam kasus ini."

Ino tertawa ringan menanggapinya, "Kali ini aku setuju denganmu. Terpaksa atau tidak, tapi Pak Tua itu memang sengaja membatasi langkahku." Ia meletakkan selembar foto yang didapatnya dari Kiba, "Lihat. Seorang anak laki-laki memberiku ini saat aku mendatangi lokasi."

Sakura mengamati foto yang disodorkan di depan matanya. Ya, lagi-lagi sebuah bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa pesawat yang menabrak itu hanyalah kamuflase semata. Baiklah, bukti ini cukup memberi titik terang bagi Sakura. Hanya saja, ada satu hal baru yang terasa janggal baginya.

"Kaubilang foto ini kaudapatkan dari seorang anak kecil, tidakkah kau merasa ini terlalu aneh? Maksudku jika seorang anak kecil melihat ledakan malam itu, rasanya agak aneh jika ia tetap bisa bersikap tenang bahkan mengambil gambarnya. Umumnya mereka akan berlari ketakutan," ujar Sakura, "kecuali kalau anak kecil itu seperti pacarmu yang punya ketertarikan berlebih pada ledakan."

"Dia bilang dia tidak sengaja memotretnya. Gurunya baru saja memberinya hadiah kamera polaroid. Karena itu, ia memotret apa saja yang dilihatnya dilangit," ujar Ino, "hey, kurasa kau memang benar, _Forehead_. Anak itu bahkan mengenali keberadaanku malam itu. Padahal malam itu aku memakai baju khusus yang semestinya takkan bisa dikenali dari luar. Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa melewatkan hal ini begitu saja." Ino menepuk jidatnya, menyadari sebuah blunder nyata-nyata telah ia lakukan.

"Kau memang ceroboh, _Pig_," cibir Sakura, "masa begitu saja kau tidak bisa menyadarinya. Siapa yang tahu kalau anak kecil itu ternyata adalah seorang detektif yang diracuni APTX 4869?"

"Kau terlalu terobsesi pada Shinichi Kudo, _Forehead_. Aku heran kenapa Sasori masih betah menjadi pacar dari gadis yang ... hey, jangan tarik rambutku!" pekik Ino saat Sakura menarik ekor kudanya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Sasori. Lagipula menurutnya, lebih baik aku mengagumi tokoh fiksi daripada terang-terangan menyukai pria lain," tukas Sakura, "aku hanya heran. Sejak kapan kepekaanmu pada anomali menurun? Huh, jangan-jangan Deidara benar-benar sudah meracunimu dengan vodka yang ..."

"Jangan bawa-bawa suamiku, _Forehead_!" sambar Ino, "oh, ya ampun. Aku jauh lebih mencintai _earl grey_ atau darjeeling daripada vodka."

"Hanya bercanda, Pig. Aku tahu **suamimu** juga bukan maniak vodka seperti umumnya orang Slavia," Sakura memberi aksentuasi pada kata 'suamimu' demi menggoda sahabatnya, "bicara tentang suami, kapan aku akan menerima undangan pernikahan kalian?" Sepasang gendewa milik Sakura sedikit terangkat.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, _Forehead_," tukas Ino, "tapi kupikir anak itu memang berniat membantu kita. Seseorang mungkin saja membayarnya untuk membari informasi ini."

"Atau menjebak kita," Sakura menyuarakan argumennya, "tak ada jaminan bahwa orang itu berada di sisi yang sama dengan kita."

"Entahlah, masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menghubungi Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Dia sibuk mencarikan data untuk kepolisian. Tapi dia bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk kita saat _tea time_ nanti," jawab Sakura.

Ino menghela napas kurang lega. Ia memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Mata birunya memandangi deretan boneka yang dipajang dalam lemari kaca. Beberapa di antaranya adalah matryoshka. Bukan hal yang mengherankan mengingat Sakura memang bekerja untuk pemerintah Rusia.

Matryoshka.

Boneka yang terkadang Ino jadikan metafora untuk sebuah misteri. Selalu ada rasa keingintahuan yang menggelora tiap kali ia membuka tiap bagian dari boneka ini. Memori yang paling lekat di benaknya adalah ketika Deidara menggunakan matryoshka sebagai sarana mengikatnya dalam sebuah simpul afeksi. Hal yang sama ia rasakan betapa kuatnya keinginan untuk mencari bukti-bukti yang mampu menjawab teka-teki.

Tampaknya kasus ini pun tak jauh berbeda. Jika ia ingin membongkar kasus ini, tak ada cara lain selain mencocokkan bukti-bukti yang tersedia. Jika fisi nuklir adalah kunci pertama, boleh jadi Kiba akan menggiringnya pada kunci kedua. Ya, hari ini juga, Ino harus menemukannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Glossary :**

1. скучать/мисс (skuchat)/(miss) (Russian) = Nona

2. учитель (uchitel) (Russian) = Guru

3. Хорошо (kharaso) (Russian) = Bagus

4. Спасибо (spasibo) (Russian) = Terima kasih

5. Пожалуйста (pha-zhalu-sta) (Russian) = Please/You're welcome

.

Thank's to : **sakura dancer not logged on** *saya dapat infonya dari hasil webwalking kok*, **Zoroutecchi** *vee~~ saya sukanya tipikal yang begini sih. soal dapet infonya dari mana, asal rajin webwalking, kayaknya gampang-gampang aja kok dapetinnya* **luce stellare of hyuzura** *salam kenal ^^ maaf kalau diksi saya membuat luce-san bingung. Perlukah saya berikan sedikit glossary?*, **Violetta Clark** *makasih banyak, ya*,** Ritard . S. Quint** *fufufu~ saya suka Rusia sih. Jadi beberapa kali menemukan nama-nama unik yang bikin saya jatuh cinta ^^. Err ... padahal saya bukan anak IPA, bukan juga anak bahasa. Tapi syukurlah kalau ternyata nggak melenceng ^^*, **lonelyclover** *dapat idenya pas iseng baca tentang dilemanya Jepang yang saat ini sangat bergantung pada nuklir kok*, **White Azalea** *makasih banyak, ya ^^*, **fauzi-kun gooner04** *fufufu~~ update fic-mu dulu, ntar baru dibikinin panekuk*, **vaneela** *aih, sejarahnya nggak begitu kental kok di sini. saya nggak begitu niat bikin historical sih di fic ini ^^*, **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** *aih, makasih koreksinya, Sorella ^^*, **Master-OZ** *makasih banyak, ya. saya suka deskripsi dan diksi yang seperti ini sih ^^*,** Deidei Rinnepero13** *Makasih banyak, Deidei-san. Yup. Deidara saya jadikan ilmuwan di sini. Masih cocok kan?*, **YamanakaemO** *Vee~~ Emo-san sakit kenapa? Nggak rela liat pairnya kah?*, **HiKura Rima** *makasih banyak, ya ^^*, **mayu masamune** *Makasih banyak ^^ Sakura nggak punya darah Rusia kok. Tapi kalau agen-agen seperti itu memang bisa saja merekrut warga negara lain kok, apalagi kalau tugasnya memang menjadi mata-mata di negara itu*, dan **crucioheart** *ah, iya. fisika memang ilmu yang menarik, walaupun bidang saya bukan di situ sih*

Maaf atas keterlambatan update yang sangat keterlaluan ini orz orz. Saya mengerti seandainya ada yang lupa dengan fanfiksi ini.

Chapter ini memang belum memiliki perkembangan berarti. Hanya sedikit penegasan terkait latar. Deidara dan Ino tinggal di Minato (masih wilayah Prefektur Tokyo). Saya memilih Minato karena di sana banyak terdapat kantor kedutaan dan kantor pusat perusahaan besar. Untuk Chiyoda, memang masih masuk wilayah Perfektur Tokyo juga. Salah satu spot paling menariknya adalah kawasan Akihabara yang terkenal dengan elektroniknya. Chapter depan mungkin saya berikan alasan kenapa Ino memilih untuk pergi ke sana.

Untuk kota-kota seperti Novosibirk, Irkutsk, Moskva dll memang termasuk kota-kota di Rusia (yang ingin saya datangi, terutama kawasan Golden Ring di Moskva ^^). Adakah yang bingung kenapa sesekali saya mengatakan Deidara sebagai pemuda Slavia? Untuk yang belum tahu, Rusia, Belarus dan Ukraina memang masih satu rumpun bangsa, yaitu rumpun bangsa Slavia. Gambaran lebih mudahnya seperti Indonesia-Malaysia-Brunei yang masih satu rumpun Melayu. Soal vodka, umumnya orang Rusia memang menyukainya. Kita tahu Rusia adalah negara yang terbilang dingin. Dan alkohol memang dibutuhkan untuk menghangatkan tubuh (ingat, Rusia nggak punya rempah-renpah seperti kita). Biasanya, vodka dinikmati dalam keadaan apapun termasuk sebagai teman makan roti dan caviar.

Tentang earl grey dan darjeeling, chapter lalu saya sudah bilang kalau Ino berdarah Inggris. Dan tentu kalian tahu, orang Inggris memang sedikit fanatik dengan teh dan cenderung memusuhi kopi. Teman minum teh biasanya nggak jauh-jauh dari scone.

Bicara tentang nuklir dan Jepang, jujur saja memang itulah yang paling menarik minat saya. Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, Jepang memang sedang dihadapkan pada pilihan berat. Sumber energi listrik yang mereka nikmati banyak disumbang dari PLTN sebagai penyedia sumber energi yang praktis, meski dengan ancaman radiasi yang terus mengintai. Hal yang menurut saya kontradiktif mengingat Jepang bahkan menjadi panglima dalam pelucutan senjata nuklir global tapi di sisi lain masih tetap mengandalkan nuklir sebagai sumber energi.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfiksi ini. Kotak review saya masih cukup luas untuk menampung segala atensi.

Спасибо ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, ****rhymes, ****OOC, OCs, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Special fic for Zoroutecchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bila ini adalah konspirasi, tentu saja ada pihak-pihak yang diuntungkan. Menyebut Jepang mengambil keuntungan, rasanya kurang tepat juga mengingat gedung itu adalah salah satu aset negara yang mestinya dijaga dan dipertahankan. Apalagi jika mengingat sisa umur bangunan yang masih panjang hingga belasan tahun ke depan.

Sebaliknya, bila menuding pihak Rusia yang mengambil keuntungan, rasanya tudingan itu terlalu jauh. Pemerintah Rusia tentu akan berpikir dua kali atau bahkan berkali-kali jika ingat berapa jumlah warganya yang menjadi korban ketika gedung tersebut runtuh. Yah, kecuali jika Rusia diam-diam merencanakan depopulasi penduduknya dengan satu serangan ampuh.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketimbang menuding kedua negara tersebut, akan jauh lebih akal bila kejadian ini adalah skenario pihak ketiga. Negara ketiga ini merangkul salah satu negara tadi dan bermaksud menghancurkan negara yang tersisa. Bila melihat bagaimana sikap Uchiha_-sama_, tentunya Jepang adalah negara yang diajak bekerja sama.

Dan itu artinya, Rusialah yang menjadi korban sesungguhnya.

Inuzhakovic Kiba, siswa salah satu sekolah dasar. Sejak tadi mengamatinya—dalam mode penyamaran tentunya—Ino tak mendapati sesuatu yang besar. Anak itu sama seperti kebanyakan anak-anak pada umumnya, menggunakan sekolah sebagai tempat bermain sekaligus belajar.

Dua orang yang disebutkan Kiba adalah kakak dan _sensei_. Ino lebih memilih untuk mencurigai oknum kedua karena sosok itulah yang memberikan kamera pada Kiba untuk mengabadikan kejadian di malam tragedi. Atau mungkin sosok itu jugalah yang mengabadikannya dan menggunakan Kiba sebagai perpanjangan informasi.

Dari perbincangan sejenak dengan kepala sekolahnya, Ino tahu Kiba bukanlah sosok anak yang akrab dengan gurunya. Yah, tidak akrab, kecuali kalau hukuman demi hukuman adalah bentuk lain dari keakraban guru dan muridnya. Singkatnya Inuzhakovich Kiba adalah anak yang nakal, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia punya kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

Anak itu bahkan tahu bagaimana caranya memainkan peran. Bila mereminisensi ketika mereka bertatap muka, Ino berpendapat bahwa Kiba adalah anak yang sopan. Kecerdasannya juga terlihat dari bagaimana tenangnya ia memanggilnya, menyerahkan foto itu, lalu memberi penjelasan. Sama sekali tak ada keraguan, seolah ia memang benar-benar telah dipersiapkan.

Sekitar pukul dua siang, Kiba keluar dari sekolah. Senyum Ino terkembang—menyadari adanya sebuah harapan—ketika direksi yang dituju Kiba bukanlah ke rumah. Semestinya bila ia hendak pulang, ke arah utaralah kakinya melangkah. Namun, tenyata tujuannya berlawanan arah.

Memang benar, mengikutinya pun belum tentu memberi petunjuk baru. Namun, untuk sekarang ini Kiba dengan segala anomalinya adalah satu-satunya _clue_. Jadi, apa salahnya menempatkan anak itu sebagai sebuah titik tumpu.

"Kau diikuti?" Ino menajamkan telinganya ketika mendengar sebuah suara menyapa Kiba. Rasa-rasanya ia mengenalinya. Intonasi lembut ini ... beranikah Ino menyebutnya sebagai suara milik Hinata?

"Ya. Nona Pirang itu mengikutiku."

Jantung Ino berdebar-debar semakin kencang. Dia yang dimaksud Kiba kemungkinan besar adalah dirinya, merujuk pada pilihannya menggunakan pronomina Nona Pirang. Sial, sepertinya Ino terlalu merendahkan Kiba sebagai sosok bocah awam dengan pikiran yang belum matang!

"Berarti kau berhasil memancingnya. Berikutnya, biarkan dia mencariku."

"Apa tugasku cuma begini? Huh, tidak seru," Kiba terdengar menggerutu.

"Kita akan melihatnya nanti."

Memanfaatkan kameranya, Ino bisa mendapatkan visualisasi lebih jelas. Sosok itu memang seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan penampilannya yang serba berkelas. Mempertinggi resolusi kameranya, Ino berharap bisa melihat wajah wanita itu dengan tedas.

Semoga bukan Hinata. Semoga bukan sahabatnya.

Lutut Ino seketika terasa lemas begitu melihat wajah siapa yang tertera. Hyuuga err ... Aburame Hinata. Untuk beberapa detik, Ino benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setelah Uchiha_-sama_, kini Hinata pun ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana.

Getaran ponsel memanggil kembali kesadaran Ino. Ia menekan tombol answer tanpa sedikit pun animo. Sekali lagi, suara di seberang sana membuatnya kembali sano.

"Ino-_chan_? Syukurlah akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponnya. Sakura-_chan_ bilang, kauingin kita berkumpul saat _tea time._"

Ini Hinata. Demi Tuhan, ini suara Hinata!

"A-ah, ya ... begitulah. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul bertiga sejak kau menikahi maniak serangga itu. Aku juga ingin minta bantuanmu," jawab Ino. Sembari menjawab, matanya melirik ke arah sosok yang sedang bersama Kiba. Aneh, wanita itu tidak terlihat sedang menggunakan teleponnya. Malah terlihat sedang makan es krim bersama si bocah Rusia.

"Kapan kaupunya waktu?" tanya Hinata.

"Terserah. Kautahu Uchiha_-sama_ sedang menyita lencanaku. Praktisnya, aku tidak punya agenda apa pun. Kecuali err ... bila Deidara jadi mengajakku jalan-jalan," kata Ino.

"Lusa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak masalah. Beri tahu Sakura saja agar ia bisa meluangkan waktu," kata Ino.

Ini aneh, terlalu aneh malah. Bukankah Hinata sedang makan es krim bersama seorang bocah? Ino yakin, salah satu dari Hinata—baik yang sedang makan es krim ataupun yang sedang meneleponnya—bukanlah sosok asli dari sang rekan berpipi merah.

"_Hey, hey,_ apa kabar suamimu? Masih suka menyebutmu dengan kupu-kupu cant...,"

"I-Ino-_chan_, sa-sampai jumpa nanti!"

Ino meletakkan teleponnya dengan senyuman lega yang tersungging. Yah, ia boleh sedikit berlega hati, sepertinya ia dan Hinata takkan bersaing. Dengan begitu, ia benar-benar bisa minta bantuannya ketimbang hanya sekadar mengandalkan insting.

Sekali lagi, ia melirik Kiba dan wanita yang mirip dengan Hinata itu. Ino bisa saja menghampiri mereka—toh, sepertinya Kiba juga sudah tahu ia membuntutinya—dan mengorek informasi bermutu. Hanya saja Ino masih ragu-ragu. Paling tidak ia ingin menunggu sampai waktu memihaknya untuk maju.

Untuk saat ini, cukuplah ia menjadi pengintai yang membaca setiap gerak-gerik mereka.

.

.

.

Deidara hanya bisa tertegun.

Berkas ini adalah berkas yang dicarinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang, benda ini tergeletak begitu saja, terselip dengan tenangnya di bagian teratas dari sebuah map berwarna hijau. Seolah-olah berkas itu memang tak pernah beranjak dari situ.

Demi Einstein dan relativitas khususnya, Deidara sudah lebih dari tiga kali mengeceknya dan ia tidak pernah menemukan lembaran-lembaran itu sampai hari ini! Kehilangan berkas itu membuatnya sedikit kewalahan sampai-sampai memaksanya membuat catatan pengganti. Beruntung ia dan Sasori masih mengingat dengan baik apa saja yang seharusnya tertera pada kertas-kertas ini.

"Deidara?" Sasori menepuk bahunya.

"Apa kau memercayai adanya paradoks waktu, un?" Deidara balik bertanya.

"Secara teori, ya. Kita sama_-sama_ tahu bahwa paradoks waktu bisa terjadi dengan kecepatan atau dengan gravitasi. Jadi, apa minatmu mulai berubah?" jawab Sasori.

Deidara tak menjawab, hanya memperlihatkan lembaran kertas yang sedang ia pegang. Dalam sekejap, wajah Sasori juga berubah menjadi tegang. Ia tahu persis, berkas ini seharusnya sudah hilang. Kalaupun ditemukan, tentunya bukan pada map yang sudah sering terbentang.

Berkas yang hilang itu berisi skema dan hitungan mengenai bagaimana cara memaksimalkan detonasi bom fisi agar dapat memampatkan bahan bakar fusi. Eksperimen mereka memang berkaitan dengan termonuklir—yang menggabungkan reaksi fisi dan fusi—untuk menghasilkan energi. Energi inilah yang menjadi solusi atas krisis energi yang terjadi.

Bila hendak dikaji lebih jauh, skema dan hitungan ini bisa disalahgunakan untuk pembuatan amunisi. Memang benar Jepang tidak termasuk negara pemilik senjata nuklir yang sudah dikonfirmasi. Tetapi mengingat semakin memanasnya konflik di semenanjung Korea yang sejalan dengan semakin meruncingnya hubungan dua negara adidaya, maka sudah sepantasnya Jepang mempersiapkan diri. Setidaknya mereka tidak hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika negara ini dijadikan arena berkelahi.

Gah, mengencani Ino rasanya membuat sudut pandang Deidara semakin mengikuti gadis itu.

"Ada peledakan bom beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan di saat yang sama, kita juga sedang kehilangan berkas ini. Korelasinya dengan paradoks waktu adalah, teori itu memungkinkan seseorang bisa mendapatkan waktu yang cukup untuk mewujudkan apa yang kita tuliskan dalam skema ini. Itukah yang kaupikirkan?" Sasori melirik rekannya. Ia tahu, Deidara akan dengan cepat berpikir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Tidak seekstrim itu, un. Tapi ... yah, kau benar. Selang waktu antara hilangnya berkas ini sampai tragedi itu terlalu singkat, un," gumam Deidara, masih terlihat berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawabannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, kalimat pertama Sasori. "Jadi ... kau juga berpendapat kalau tragedi itu adalah...,"

"Kau mengharapkan aku percaya pada berita-berita bodoh yang menggembar-gemborkan kejadian naas itu sebagai suatu kecelakaan pesawat?" Sasori balik bertanya.

"Tidak juga, un. Hanya saja ... biasanya kau tidak akan menyimpulkan sesuatu jika belum ada bukti yang membuatmu merasa yakin, un. Normalnya kau hanya akan mengatakan 'tragedi itu' atau 'terbakarnya gedung itu', bukan malah terang-terangan menyebutnya sebagai peledakan bom, un," jelas Deidara.

Sasori tersenyum mafhum. Ia tahu Deidara memang mengenal baik dirinya sebaik ia mengenal pribadi sang lelaki Rusia. "Sakura. Ia mendesakku untuk meminjaminya peralatan yang biasa dipakai untuk mendeteksi adanya radiasi dan semacamnya. Aku juga sudah melihat bagaimana hasilnya."

"Oh." Interjeksi itu melompat begitu saja dari bibir Deidara, "Seharusnya Ino juga punya inisiatif yang sama, un."

"Kasusnya beda," kata Sasori, "Sakura bekerja untuk Rusia. Ketika opini publik digiring untuk berpendapat bahwa negara itu yang yang harus bertanggung jawab, tentu saja sudah tugasnya sebagai agen untuk menyelidiki kebenarannya sampai pada tingkat yang paling mendasar."

Kali ini Deidara juga sependapat. Apalagi kemudian ia teringat, langkah Ino sebagai _profiler_ juga tengah dicegat. Tentu saja bila ia memiliki inisiatif pun, eksekusinya akan terhambat. Kalaupun sekarang ia bersikeras menyelidiki, hal itu tak lain adalah untuk menjawab rasa ingin tahunya yang kuat.

"Kauakan memberi tahu masalah ini pada Sakura, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Menurutmu?" Sasori balik bertanya.

Deidara cukup tahu, terjemahan dari jawaban itu adalah 'ya'. Tidak hanya karena Sasori ingin mendukung kekasihnya, tetapi juga karena ia ingin menekan risiko serendah-rendahnya. Selagi tercium anomali di sekitarnya, ia akan menyerahkannya pada sosok yang kompeten di bidangnya. Bila ada indikasi yang tak baik, paling tidak Sasori sudah tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya.

Hanya saja untuk saat ini, tak ada jaminan yang mengatakan mereka tidak sedang diawasi.

Bila hilangnya berkas ini adalah bagian dari tindakan kriminal, maka segala tindakan mereka mungkin telah diprediksi. Deidara ingat, bagaimana Ino menceritakan betapa rapi dan cerdiknya rancangan suatu observasi. Mereka—terutama profiler—adalah orang-orang cerdik yang tahu bagaimana cara melakukan sebuah pendekatan demi memperoleh informasi.

Berhubung Ino sedang memperoleh libur panjang, sepertinya tak ada salahnya juga jika Deidara menemaninya bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

Ino yang dikenal Deidara adalah tipikal gadis rata-rata. Menyukai bunga, menggemari drama, juga menggilai aktivitas belanja. Ah, ia juga tipikal gadis yang selalu melakukan apa pun dengan berorientasi pada cinta.

Semuanya terlihat normal, setidaknya jika Deidara melupakan _background_ Ino sebagai hamba hukum. Yang Deidara tahu, seorang _profiler_ biasanya akan menarik diri dari kehidupan masyarakat umum. Menjadi sosok-sosok _invisible_, bukan malah sengaja menonjolkan diri dan memancing decak kagum.

"Kenapa?" Deidara mendapati Ino sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Tidak apa-apa, un," jawab Deidara, "wajar saja kan kalau aku senang. Akhirnya kita bisa jalan-jalan juga, un."

"Memang," Ino memeluk lengannya, "akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sibuk dengan proyekmu. Aku juga sibuk dengan urusanku. Jalan-jalan seperti ini membuatku merasa kita adalah pasangan normal yang sedang menikmati kencannya."

"Maksudmu ... kita abnormal?" Deidara mengerutkan alis. Ekspresinya kemudian berubah cepat, "Yah, pasangan normal memang tidak memilih pusat elektronik sebagai tempat berkencan."

"Katamu, menjadi manusia rata-rata itu membosankan," kata Ino.

"Kau mengingatnya, un," Deidara menyibakkan poni kekasihnya, mengecup pelan lapisan kulit yang tertera. "Sejujurnya aku lebih suka begini, un. Jarang berkencan membuat _euphoria_-ku seperti terakumulasi, sedikit demi sedikit. Dan ketika saatnya tiba, akumulasi ini seperti meletup-letup dalam hatiku. Rasanya seperti ke mana-mana membawa bom waktu, un. Hanya saja, bom waktu ini tidak berisi bubuk mesiu, tapi campuran homogen antara rasa cinta dan rasa rindu."

Ino mencubitnya, "Dari mana kau belajar merayu, huh?"

"Dari mananya tidak penting, un. Yang jelas aku memang harus belajar karena gadis cantik yang sedang memelukku ini bukan robot android, un," kata Deidara.

"Kalimatmu barusan lebih terdengar seperti Sasori daripada fisikawan sinting bernama Deidara Andrevsky," tukas Ino, "_hey_, jangan marah, Dear. Sinting yang kumaksud bukan dalam artian negatif. Aduh, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya. Pokoknya semacam _otaku_ ... ah, istilah _otaku_ juga kurang tepat. Ah, tapi memang itu yang paling mendekati. Nah, begini saja deh. Setiap profesional adalah _otaku_ di bidangnya, kan? Kau mengerti maksudku? Ah, tidak, ya. Maaf, aku...,"

"Rileks, Dear," potong Deidara. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat bagaimana bingungnya Ino menjelaskan kata sinting. Sejujurnya ia tidak tersinggung dengan kata itu, tapi sepertinya Ino terlalu sensitif terhadap hal-hal yang sebetulnya tidak penting.

"Kau tidak marah, Dear?" Ino menatapnya penasaran.

"Tidak, un. Tapi aku juga tidak keberatan bila kau mau menciumku sebagai kompensasi, Dear" Deidara mengerling penuh makna.

Ino tertawa ringan, terlihat begitu lega. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Deidara, kemudian menatap mata biru yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya. Dua tahun berlalu, tatapan lelaki ini masih sehangat ketika pertama kali berjumpa.

"Jadi itu definisimu atas ciuman, un? Ah, aku kecewa, un," ucap Deidara.

"Dilarang protes," kata Ino, "ini tempat umum."

"Jadi kalau ini bukan tempat umum, apa kauakan memberiku lebih? Ya ampun ... kau benar-benar gadis yang nakal, Dear," goda Deidara.

Lagi-lagi Ino mencubitnya, "Aku ke sini juga untuk mencari pembaca identitas yang lebih akurat ketimbang daktilograf."

"Alat semacam itu bisa kubuat kalau kau memberiku sedikit waktu, un," kata Deidara.

"Aku tahu," kata Ino, "tapi kalau aku memintamu membuatnya, kita tidak akan punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan seperti ini."

Benar juga. Ia pasti akan tekun menyelesaikan benda yang dibutuhkan kekasihnya. Sementara Ino sendiri hanya akan menyiapkan _darjeeling_ dan _pancake_, lalu akan mengamati keseriusannya. Takkan ada kata yang terucap, hanya sesekali pandangan mata yang berbicara. Sistem komunikasi semacam itu rasanya sedikit menyiksa.

"Aku mengira-ira bagaimana benda semacam ini bisa membantumu bersenang-senang, un," bisik Deidara ketika tangan Ino menjangkau sebuah alat yang baru diambilkan oleh penjaga toko.

"Hey ... tidak perlu berbisik-bisik begini kan, Dear," tolak Ino sedikit merasa risih. Ia bukan tidak menyukainya, hanya saja cara Deidara terasa terlalu berlebihan saja. "Alat ini akan membantuku mencari tahu siapa saja yang terlibat dalam permainan itu."

Alih-alih menurut, Deidara justru kembali berkata, "Kautahu, salah satu berkas penelitianku sempat hilang sebelum tragedi itu. Aku tidak tahu ini ada hubungannya atau tidak, tapi kaubisa memasukkannya sebagai opsi kemungkinan, un."

Sekarang Ino paham kenapa Deidara berbisik-bisik. Biarpun awam dalam urusan intelijen, Deidara tahu bagaimana cara memberi tahu informasi dengan baik. Paling tidak lelaki itu sukses memperhitungkan siapa tahu ada oknum tak diundang yang juga tengah menyelidik.

Dan memang ada, di sana, dalam jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berpijak. Sudah mengikutinya sejak tadi, tepatnya dari depan gedung apartemen, saat mobilnya beranjak. Hanya saja Ino memang tidak memberi tahu Deidara karena jika lelaki itu tahu, Ino takut rencana jalan-jalan mereka akan rusak.

Setelah mereka pergi, sosok itu pasti akan bertanya pada penjaga toko tentang apa saja yang mereka beli dan apa yang mereka bicarakan di sini. Pilihan Deidara berbisik-bisik ini adalah antisipasi paling presisi. Penjaga toko takkan mendengar, paling-paling hanya akan menyebut mereka sebagai pasangan _lovey-dovey_.

"Terima kasih, Dear," ucap Ino, "aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Deidara menganggukkan kepala. Setidaknya ia sudah memberi tahu kekasihnya. Dengan begitu, bila Ino mengendus adanya keterkaitan kasus ini dengan pekerjaannya, ia bisa membantu Ino mengusutnya. Tentunya akan jadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan bila ia bisa membantu Ino mengusut kasus dengan fisika.

.

.

.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita mau ke mana, un?"

Itu pertanyaan Deidara ketika mereka keluar dari areal pertokoan di Akihabara. Pertanyaan retorik sebenarnya. Ia tahu Ino akan menyerahkan pilihan padanya setelah ia sendiri sudah puas berbelanja. Hanya saja, Deidara tetap merasa perlu bertanya meski sekadar untuk formalitas belaka.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku setuju ke mana pun pilihanmu, Dear," kata Ino. Ia tampak bahagia dengan mendekap erat dua kantung kertas yang menjadi hasil perburuannya. Satu kantung berisi pemindai identitas—yang diklaim lebih baik ketimbang daktilograf—sedangkan kantung yang lainnya berisi beberapa barang yang diperolehnya dari toko aksesoris.

"Ke galeri kalau begitu, un," kata Deidara.

"Hmm ... koleksi keramik?" tebak Ino.

"Yup!" sahut Deidara cepat.

Ino mengerti, benda-benda artistik adalah salah satu penarik atensi. Seni rupa tiga dimensi adalah favorit Deidara, khususnya yang berkaitan dengan gerabah dan keramik bermutu tinggi. Kalau boleh jujur, pada sisi inilah Ino merasa bisa benar-benar sepemahaman dengan sang lelaki. Keramik—khususnya _tea set_—masuk dalam daftar benda-benda yang ia sukai.

"Dear ... kau serius dengan kata-katamu tadi? Maksudku, tentang berkas yang hilang itu?" tanya Ino.

"Apa sekarang kita sudah bisa membicarakannya, un?" tanya Deidara, "Aku menunggu pertanyaan itu, un. Tapi karena kau tidak kunjung bertanya, kusimpulkan saja kalau kita tidak dalam posisi aman untuk membicarakannya."

"Intuisi yang bagus, Dear." Ino menghela napas berat, "Sai mengikuti kita sejak kita berangkat. Awalnya aku mengira ia hanya sedang lewat di sekitar apartemen kita. Aku bahkan berniat menyapanya, sampai aku sadar kalau dia memang ditugaskan untuk mengawasiku."

"Sai, un?" Deidara mengernyitkan alis, "Mantan pacarmu yang hobi melukis itu, kan, un? _Yeah_, aku tidak suka dia, tapi aku harus mengakui kalau lukisannya artistik, un. Aku suka detail yang ... eh, apa dia sebodoh itu sampai-sampai kaubisa menebak misinya, Dear?"

Ino sedikit terperanjat. Ia memang merasa sedikit aneh, tapi ia tak begitu memedulikannya karena terlalu fokus untuk memastikan Sai tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah terlihat. Ucapan Deidara barusan membuatnya teringat, jika memang ini sebuah misi maka tidak mungkin seceroboh itu Sai memperlihatkan gelagat.

Dengan kata lain, Sai justru sengaja atau bahkan hendak memastikan kalau Ino sadar jika sedang diikuti. Kenyataan ini justru membuat Ino lebih penasaran lagi. Mengapa orang-orang di sekitarnya seolah merencanakan sesuatu yang tak boleh ia ketahui?

Pertama Uchiha_-sama_, kemudian Hinata—meski Ino masih ragu menyebutnya—dan sekarang mantan pacarnya. Ino jadi menebak-nebak, lelucon macam apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi di baliknya. Jika mereka hanya berniat mengetesnya, rasanya benar-benar keterlaluan jika mengingat berapa banyak korban—baik korban jiwa maupun korban luka-luka.

Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan?

"Dear, berkasmu yang hilang itu ... apa kaupunya perkiraan siapa dan bagaimana orang itu memanfaatkannya?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak punya dugaan tentang siapa yang diuntungkan dalam hal ini, un. Kautahu aku awam di bidang ini, Dear. Tapi kalau bagaimana cara memanfaatkannya, kurasa opsi yang paling masuk akal adalah membuat senjata termonuklir, un."

"Senjata termonuklir?" ulang Ino, "Seperti ... mengebom sebuah gedung?"

"Aku dan Sasori juga sempat teringat soal kejadian itu, un. Tapi, Dear, jeda waktu antara hilangnya berkas itu sampai saat meledaknya gedung itu terlalu singkat, un. Dan lagi, mereka butuh profesional untuk mengerjakannya. Jika memang tujuan mereka adalah meledakkan gedung itu, bukankah akan lebih mudah kalau mereka mengancam kami untuk membuatnya. Kau dan Sakura mungkin juga akan diculik sebagai jaminannya, un," jelas Deidara.

Pesawat yang menabrak gedung, lencananya disita, anak kecil yang terlalu pemberani, wanita yang mirip dengan Hinata, Sai yang diam-diam mengikuti, dan hilangnya berkas Deidara. Ino lebih dari sadar untuk mengerti semuanya memang telah terencana. Dan misinya sekarang adalah untuk membongkarnya.

Ino akan mengawalinya dari yang termudah. Inuzhakovich Kiba, setidaknya dari bocah itu akan ada beberapa clue yang terdedah. Akan menjadi sebuah hal yang menyenangkan jika ia bisa melibatkan diri dalam rencana itu—meski dengan statusnya sebagai orang di luar rencana—dan membuat Uchiha_-sama_ terperangah.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to :** Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Michelle Aoki, vaneela, Zoccshan, HiKura Rima, Deidei Rinnepero13, Azalea Ungu, hoshinoxxsai, Zero, dan White Azalea**

Pertama, saya ingin mengucapkan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah melalaikan fic ini sampai lebih dari setahun. Saya tidak akan beralasan, karena apa pun alasannya, intinya saya memang (pe)malas, baik untuk melanjutkan fic maupun untuk belajar referensinya orz

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya. Review dan concrit seikhlasnya, ya ^^

Grazie di tutto


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, rhymes, OOC, OCs, dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Special fic for Zoroutecchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semerbak harum _darjeeling tea_ menyeruak dari arah dapur. Pembuatnya adalah seorang _profiler_ cantik yang tengah dipaksa 'berlibur'. Meski begitu, rasa penasaran membuatnya tergerak untuk ikut campur. Apalagi dalam sebuah kasus yang sudah sedemikian bersaur.

Termasuk, bila ia harus mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Hinata.

Hinata datang membawakan sejumlah data dan fakta yang tak diungkap ke ruang publik. Bom termonuklir, adalah sebab utama dari masalah yang sekarang menjadi pelik. Hanya saja, pemerintah Jepang juga tak berkeinginan untuk membuat klarifikasi atas polemik.

Karena fakta itu akan menghidupkan kembali trauma atas bom nuklir di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki berpuluh tahun lalu, ataukah memang publik sengaja digiring untuk membenci Rusia?

"Sepertinya aku semakin yakin dengan keterlibatan negara itu di sini," Sakura terlihat asyik membolak-balik lembaran berkas milik Hinata. Alis Ino sedikit terangkat, memahami apa yang dimaksud dengan negara itu. "_Hey, hey_, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu, Hinata. Ketika pihak kalian sudah mengakui kalau penyebabnya adalah bom termonuklir, mustahil juga kalian tidak akan mencurigai mereka."

"Atau bisa juga Jepang mempersiapkannya dengan diam-diam," sambar Ino sembari membawa poci tehnya.

"Huh? Kukira kau ada di pihakku, Pig," Sakura langsung melirik ke arahnya.

"Mimpi saja, sana," ejek Ino, "aku pihak netral di sini. Terserah padaku, dong, mau memberikan tendensi pada pihak yang mana." Ia menuangkan teh pada cangkir-cangkir kosong, lalu meletakkannya di depan teman-temannya.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu," Hinata meraih cangkir tehnya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma segarnya. "Mempertimbangkan keingintahuan Ino_-chan_, kurasa Ino_-chan_ tidak akan tinggal diam. Sakura_-chan_ bisa menjadi sumber informasi. Dan karena informasinya dari Sakura_-chan_, boleh jadi Ino_-chan_ akan lebih berpihak pada Rusia."

Ino melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata sebelum menyesap tehnya. Wanita ini ... bersikap sedemikian bersahaja. Tetapi Ino tahu, pikirannya menyimpan rahasia yang tak ingin ia buka. Terlebih setelah pagi tadi Ino memastikannya dengan sebuah pembuktian yang ia lakukan bersama Deidara.

Sepulang dari Akihabara, Deidara membantunya mendeteksi sidik jari yang tertera pada foto pemberian Kiba dengan _fluorescent polymer_. Ia sendiri men-_scan_ foto Kiba bersama wanita yang mirip dengan sang _partner_. Nyatanya hasil _scan_ retina—dengan bantuan alat yang dibelinya dari Akihabara tentunya—dan hasil _fluorescent_ memang menjadi satu linier.

Wanita yang bersama Kiba itu adalah Hinata.

Terus terang ini sangat mengejutkan. Bertemu nyaris setiap hari, menyaksikan bagaimana ia bekerja membuat Ino yakin bahwa kompetensi Hinata memang tak perlu diragukan. Ia mampu mendapatkan informasi, bahkan memanipulasi pihak lawan bila itu memang diperlukan. Tentu saja memanipulasi telepon dan semacamnya adalah sebuah hal yang mudah Hinata lakukan. Hanya saja, melakukan semua hal itu terhadap dirinya—sahabatnya—membuat Ino benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Lagi pula, saat ini ia sedang cuti—yang notabene takkan memberinya keuntungan ataupun ancaman.

Jadi Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kaupikirkan?

"Kalian tahu situasi di Semenanjung Korea semakin memanas. Jika benar-benar terjadi perang, mau tak mau Jepang akan terlibat di dalamnya. Dan rasanya konyol bila pemerintah hanya tinggal diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa," ujar Ino.

Wajah Sakura mendadak sumringah, "Aku setuju denganmu, Pig! Aku juga sempat memikirkannya. Bagaimana seandainya ledakan kemarin adalah hasil uji coba senjata nuklir Jepang? Umm ... yah, aku hanya menebaknya secara kasar. Bagaimanapun ledakan itu aneh, tapi terlalu mencolok kalau hanya disebut sebagai sebuah keteledoran belaka."

"Memang," sahut Hinata, "tapi kita tidak bisa menyebutnya sebagai sebuah konklusi. Kita perlu bukti. Dan rasanya aneh jika kami sebagai pihak intelijen saja tidak mengetahui keberadaan senjata ini."

"Teroris atau kelompok-kelompok radikal?" tebak Sakura.

"Sekurang-kurangnya ada catatan," komentar Hinata, "tapi aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Aku akan mencari informasinya. Mustahil rasanya bila perakitan bom nuklir dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan intelijen kami."

Hinata ... apakah yang ia katakan sekarang ini adalah sebuah opini murni, ataukah ia juga berniat menyeret Sakura untuk mengikutinya?

"Jika memang begitu, berarti masih ada kemungkinan bahwa ini adalah ulah pihak ketiga, kan?" Sakura membuka suara, "Kali ini, biarkan aku mengatakannya. Kurasa kau juga tidak bisa menyangkalnya, Hinata. Sejak ledakan itu terjadi, ada peningkatan jumlah armada mereka di sini, bukan? Jumlah mereka terus meningkat, dengan dalih bahwa mereka adalah pasukan _anti-terorism_ yang bertugas melindungi negara ini."

"_Kami-sama_ ... kurasa kebencianmu terhadap Amerika sudah mencapai kulminasi, Forehead," tukas Ino.

"Aku tidak meminta kalian percaya. Aku hanya mengatakannya dari perspektifku saja. Bagi kalian, mungkin itu hal yang lazim dan bahkan seharusnya. Negara kita memang di bawah perlindungan mereka. Tapi bagiku, bagi Rusia, kedatangan mereka adalah sebuah alarm agar kami selalu waspada."

"Kalau kupikir-pikir, jika presumsimu benar, maka hal itu juga bisa jadi berkaitan dengan operasi rahasia Jepang. Maksudku, pihak intelijen bukan tidak mengetahuinya. Atau bahkan memang dipaksa menyembunyikannya. Skenario berikutnya adalah, pembentukan unit rahasia untuk menjalankan rencana," gumam Ino.

Sakura menjentikkan jari, "Kaupaham maksudku, Pig."

"Semuanya masih berupa kemungkinan," Hinata menyesap tehnya, "aku akan mencoba mencari tahu, walaupun sepertinya tidak akan mudah. Jika dugaanmu benar, kupikir informasi itu hanya akan beredar di kalangan para pembuat keputusan. Dan satu hal lagi. Aku memang tidak punya praduga apa-apa terhadap Rusia, tapi kurasa aku juga harus menyelidikinya untuk mencari kemungkinan lain."

Ino bisa merasakan, atmosfer di ruangan ini terasa semakin berat. Memang benar, mereka bertiga bersahabat. Tetapi ketika hal itu menyangkut pekerjaan, ada semacam kebanggaan yang membuat mereka terikat. Apalagi dengan keaadan Ino yang tengah 'berlibur' maka mereka berdua sama_-sama_ berada dalam posisi yang adekuat.

Semuanya akan terus menjadi teka-teki bila Ino tak mengambil langkah pasti. Dan ketika ia sudah mendapatkan _hints_ yang bisa dikembangkan menjadi sebuah preskripsi, konyol rasanya bila ia membiarkan _hints _tersebut menjadi tak berarti. Untuk mengembangkan _hints_ ini, maka cara tercepat yang Ino miliki adalah menginvestigasi Hinata berikut apa yang tersembunyi.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kita bertiga tidak membicarakan hal-hal yang berat seperti tadi."

Itu komentar pertama Ino untuk memecah keheningan. Hinata sudah pulang hampir sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi tak sepatah kata pun ia atau Sakura ucapkan. Rasanya aneh, karena biasanya ada saja hal yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Aku tahu bukan itu yang mau kaukatakan," ucap Sakura.

"Kukira aku perlu berbasa-basi dulu," tukas Ino, "tapi baiklah. Jadi, Forehead, kenapa kau seperti hendak menolak ajakan tersirat Hinata untuk bekerja sama? Maksudku, bukankah dengan begitu, kau bisa melihat masalah ini dari dua sisi?"

"Aku memang berencana begitu," kata Sakura. Ia menatap langsung ke arah mata Ino. Cukup tajam, seolah sedang mencoba menelisik. "Ketika kau, rekannya sendiri, terlihat meragukannya, jadi bagian mana dari ucapan Hinata yang harus kupercaya?"

Ino tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak terkejut. Sejelas itukah gambaran pikirannya yang sedang kalut?Atau memang sudah sedemikian lihainya Sakura mengetahui keberadaan emosi yang berlikut?

"Apa sebegitu jelasnya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggerutu, "Pertanyaan bodoh. Kaupikir berapa lama aku mengenalmu?"

Ino terkekeh ringan mendengarnya. Benar juga. Bertahun-tahun Sakura mengenal baik dirinya, tentu akan mudah baginya untuk menebak ada ketidakberesan dari responnya terhadap Hinata. Rasanya konyol bila Ino masih tetap bersikeras ingin menyembunyikannya.

Tunggu dulu. Sakura bertindak demikian hanya sikapnya yang menggalau. Ia tidak bicara apa-apa, tapi Sakura cukup mengerti bahkan menjadikan sikapnya sebagai petunjuk yang terpadu. Lantas, apakah mungkin Hinata juga... Ah, yang jelas Ino memang harus mencari tahu.

"Kautahu, aku sudah menyelidiki sidik jari siapa saja yang tertera pada foto pemberian anak kecil itu," Ino memulai ceritanya. Ia lega begitu melihat Sakura tampak antusias mendengarkannya. "Kautahu apa yang kutemukan?"

"Jangan bilang anak kecil itu ternyata benar-benar remaja tanggung yang dipaksa minum APTX 4869," komentar Sakura asal-asalan, "aku bercanda, Pig. Maksudku, jangan bilang kalau ada identitas dari salah satu anggota intelijen di sana."

"Memang," kata Ino, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan ucapan lirih, "Hinata."

Ekspresi Sakura seketika berubah menjadi sangat serius, "Kauyakin?"

Ino mengangguk, "Sangat yakin. Deidara mendeteksinya dengan _fluorescent polymer_. Dan aku mencocokkannya dengan hasil _scanning_ foto wanita yang ditemui Kiba. Keduanya cocok dan keduanya adalah bukti keterlibatan Hinata di sini."

Sakura terpekur, memahami betapa kompleksnya pikiran Ino sekarang. Memang dengan terlibatnya Hinata di sini tidak membuktikan bahwa wanita itu juga berada dalam posisi yang harus mereka tentang. Hanya saja, mereka patut mempertanyakan sisi di mana Hinata tidak berterus terang.

Setidaknya ada dua probabilitas di sini. Hinata memang sedang menjalankan operasi dan tak ingin mereka mengetahui atau justru sebaliknya, ia tengah memberikan sinyal klandestin agar mereka membantu menjernihkan situasi? Belum lagi jika Ino juga memperhitungkan keberadaan Kiba dan keberadaan Sai yang kemarin mengikuti.

Ucapan Sakura tadi membuat Ino memiliki tendensi pada pilihan kedua. Hanya saja, terlalu cepat rasanya mengambil sebuah konklusi tanpa bukti yang nyata. Belum lagi kalkulasi bila mereka salah menerka. Terutama untuk Sakura, yang masih menjalani tugasnya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal kepribadian Hinata, un. Tapi kalau kau sebingung ini, kenapa tidak membuat rencana saja, Dear? Semacam strategi untuk membuatnya bicara misalnya, un."

Itu komentar Deidara ketika Ino menceritakan kegelisahannya. Sakura sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu, tetapi kegamangannya masih belum juga reda. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyerahkan keputusan itu padanya dengan pertimbangan ialah yang lebih mengenal Hinata di tempat kerja.

"Yah, aku juga sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya," gumam Ino, "Sai juga mengikutiku. Jika aku tiba-tiba menjebak Hinata agar mengaku, ia pasti juga akan tahu, lalu membantu Hinata. Dan segalanya menjadi kacau."

"Hinata menggunakan anak kecil untuk tetap terhubung denganmu, un. Kaubisa melibatkan anak itu dalam rencanamu, Dear," komentar Deidara, "butuh bantuanku?"

Benar juga. Bahkan ketika bertemu dengan Kiba, Hinata menggunakan mode penyamarannya. Tetapi toh identitasnya tetap terbaca dengan peralatan canggih seperti yang sekarang ia punya. Barang semacam ini bisa didapatkannya dari Akihabara. Jika nanti ia diikuti, penyamarannya akan menjadi sia-sia belaka.

Ino melirik ke arah sang kekasih. Menimbang-nimbang apakah lelaki itu bisa menggantikannya agar kesaksian Hinata dapat terarih. Sedikit penyamaran saja, maka identitasnya tetap takkan mencurigakan walau mereka menggunakan peralatan canggih.

Sai tidak mengenal dengan baik identitas Deidara. Ia hanya tahu sebatas rupa. Jadi, kalaupun ada alat yang membaca profil Deidara selengkap-lengkapnya, takkan ada banyak hal yang diperoleh selain fakta bahwa ia adalah ilmuan berkebangsaan Rusia.

Rusia.

Faktor ini juga akan sangat membantu. Jika itu Deidara, maka opsi paling mungkin yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah pihak oponen yang hendak melaju. Meski begitu, Ino juga harus menjaga agar hubungan Jepang-Rusia tidak semakin kacau.

"Kauyakin dengan tawaranmu, Dear?" tanya Ino baik-baik. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa ucapan Deidara tadi bukanlah basa-basi belaka. Bukan karena ia tak percaya pada Deidara—lelaki itu akan selalu menganggukkan kepala bila dimintai bantuan—Ino hanya tidak ingin Deidara melakukan ini karena demi dirinya.

"Aku selalu yakin jika itu menyangkut soal dirimu, Dear," kata Deidara setengah bermaksud menggombal. "Perlukah aku mengambil cuti?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan mencoba membuatnya tidak memakan waktu lebih dari dua jam," kata Ino.

"Kompensasi untukku?" Deidara menunjukkan seringainya.

"_Dinner_. Yukata. Kembang api. Sisanya, terserah kau saja," Ino merendahkan nada suaranya, terlihat sengaja memberikan aksi seduktif untuk mengimbangi lelaki pirang di hadapannya.

"Sisanya terserah padaku, ya, un...," Deidara menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian menatap Ino penuh makna, "kauyakin dengan apa pun?"

Ino menganggukkan kepala, sudah menebak-nebak pikiran macam apa yang tengah bermain di pikiran pasangannya. Ia setuju saja. Toh, Deidara memang pantas mendapatkannya bahkan tanpa menyebutnya sebagai kompensasi atas bantuannya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang, Ilyanov_-sama_."

Senyum ramah pengurus _mansion_ itu tersungging ketika ia menyambut sosok Deidara. Tentu saja pria itu tak datang dengan identitas aslinya. Olezka Ilyanov menjadi nama samarannya. Dan perubahan identitas ini tentu juga sejalan dengan perubahan penampilannya.

Tak ada rambut pirang yang menjuntai, cukup wig pendek berwarna senada yang diatur sedemikian rapi. Setelan jas laboratoriumnya juga segera ditukar dengan setelan Armani. Pendek kata, Ino menginginkannya menyamar menjadi pria _superdandy_. Sebagai pelengkap, tampak seorang ajudan yang mengikuti.

Deidara tak tahu pasti bagaimana cara Ino menyelidiki dan mengatur segala yang diperlukan. Biarpun sikapnya terkadang tak meyakinkan, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri juga kalau ia punya talenta yang mengagumkan. Termasuk ketika ia berhasil meyakinkan pengurus _mansion_ tentang utusan Konjen Rusia yang ingin mengadakan kunjungan.

"Hanya tinggal delapan keluarga yang tinggal di sini. Sisanya sudah pergi ke rumah sanak famili atau menyewa apartemen di tempat yang baru," jelas si pengurus _mansion_.

Lelaki itu tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan cerita pengurus _mansion_ yang tampak tak berujung. Ia lebih fokus untuk mengamati kalau-kalau ada sosok Hinata—dalam mode penyamaran tentunya—yang menurut prediksi Ino akan datang berkunjung. Entah provokasi macam apa yang dikirimkan Ino sampai-sampai gadis itu yakin Hinata akan menghidung.

Langkah Deidara terhenti ketika matanya merefleksi sosok yang terasa familiar. Di sana, berdiri tegak di dekat sebuah pilar. Terlihat sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan sosok anak yang tampak antusias menyimak setiap kata yang terlontar.

"Penghuni _mansion_ ini?" tanya Deidara pada penjaga _mansion_.

Penjaga itu menganggukkan kepala, "Anak itu memang penghini _mansion_ ini. Inuzhakovich Kiba. Sedangkan wanita itu, entahlah. Tetapi Kiba selalu memanggilnya _sensei_."

"Begitu rupanya...," gumam Deidara, "kira-kira, bisakah dia yang menemaniku saja. Maksudku, kurasa kau juga punya banyak urusan yang lebih penting ketimbang harus menemaniku jalan-jalan di sini."

"Ah, tentu saja Anda lebih penting dibandingkan urusan-urusan tersebut, Ilyanov_-sama_," kata penjaga _mansion_.

Entah penjaga _mansion_ ini memang penjilat atau memang sikapnya yang kelewat hormat. Yang jelas resistensinya membuat rencana Deidara menjadi sedikit terhambat. Ia harus memutar otak dengan cepat untuk membuat penjaga ini menyuruh Kiba, lalu segera minggat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lakukan saja. Toh, aku juga hanya datang untuk melihat-lihat. Anak itu tentu akan menjadi _tour guide_ yang baik bagi kami," kata Deidara.

"Tapi...,"

"Ah, sepertinya permintaanku terdengar berlebihan, ya. Yah, anak itu memang mengingatkanku pada mendiang putraku. Jika ia masih hidup, mungkin putraku sudah sebesar itu," ucap Deidara sembari menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Ma-maaf, Ilyanov_-sama_. Saya tidak tahu Anda ... baiklah, saya akan memanggilkannya." Penjaga _mansion_ merasa tak enak hati dengan sikap dan kata-kata Deidara.

Deidara menganggukkan kepala, setengah menahan diri untuk tak menyeringai. Kata-katanya tadi memang kelewat dramatis, tetapi rupanya cukup efektif untuk meraih empati. Kalau sudah begitu, biar dibilang _Drama King_ juga Deidara tak peduli. Apa saja, asal tugas ini berjalan dengan presisi.

Ia melirik sejenak ke arah ajudannya yang seperti hendak tertawa. Tetapi, baru saja ia hendak membuka suara, penjaga _mansion_ sudah datang kembali bersama Kiba. Persis seperti yang Ino katakan, dari sinar matanya saja sudah terlihat kalau dia bukan bocah biasa.

"Halo," sapa Deidara sambil menyunggingkan senyum, "Inuzhakovich?"

"_Dobryy den'_, _Gospodin_," balas Kiba dengan sopan.

Raut wajah Deidara seketika menjadi cerah. Hatinya gembira mendengar jawaban sang bocah. Bisa berkomunikasi—walau baru berupa sapaan—dengan bahasa ibunya membuat hatinya bungah. Kalau bukan karena dehaman kecil dari ajudannya, barangkali ia malah akan mengajak Kiba bernostalgia tentang Negeri Beruang Merah.

"_P__rostite chto__ bespokoyu vas. Menya zavout _Olezka Ilyanov_. Ya_...,"

"Siapa?" _Sensei_ Kiba menyusul mereka. Tatapan mata yang dibingkai kacamata itu terlihat menajam-setengah-menyelidik begitu melihat sosok Deidara.

"Namanya _Gospodin_ Ilyanov, _Sensei_. Yurioka_-san_ bilang, _Gospodin_ Ilyanov dari Konjen Rusia yang ingin datang melihat keadaan di _mansion_ ini," jawab Kiba.

"Anda gurunya?" tanya Deidara dengan ramah—kontradiktif dengan matanya yang juga berupaya menyelidik.

Tampaknya Hinata juga menyadarinya. Ia bahkan dengan sangat berhati-hati menarik Kiba untuk lebih dekat ke arahnya. Pun demikian, ia mencoba mengimbangi tutur kata Deidara.

"Anda benar, Tuan. Saya adalah gurunya. Fujitani Hikari. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk bia bertemu dengan Anda," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu bicara seformal itu padaku, Fujitani_-san_," kata Deidara, "ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan muridmu. Jadi, bisakah kau memberi kami waktu?"

"Tidak bisakah urusan itu dibicarakan di sini saja, Tuan?" Sikap Hinata semakin terlihat protektif.

"Iya, _Gospodin_. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau _Sensei_ juga ikut mendengarnya?" pinta Kiba.

Anak ini ... apa dia benar-benar polos dan memercayai Hinata ataukah ini adalah bagian dari caranya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri?

Deidara melirik ke arah Hinata, lalu beralih memandangi Kiba, "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Kiba mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Deidara menyerah pada pilihan anak itu. Ia duduk pada bangku kayu yang tersedia di koridor, lalu melambaikan tangan pada Kiba untuk mengikutinya. Ketika anak itu menurut, ia memulai ceritanya, "Ada perbincangan di kalangan anggota SVR berkaitan dengan tragedi pengeboman itu. Mereka berusaha mencari saksi mata yang melihat persis bagaimana kejadiannya. Dan kenapa aku mendatangimu hari ini adalah karena seseorang melihatmu menyerahkan sesuatu pada intelijen Jepang."

"Jadi, _Gospodin_ ini dari Konjen Rusia atau dari SVR, sih?" Kiba memperlihatkan sisi kekanakannya tanpa melupakan betapa kritisnya pertanyaan itu.

"Tebak saja. Mungkin salah satunya, mungkin keduanya, atau bisa jadi malah bukan keduanya," ujar Deidara setengah berteka-teki. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bicara. Tetapi kesaksianmu akan sangat membantu SVR. Kautahu, posisi Rusia semakin hari semakin terdesak. Jika kau membantu kami, kesaksianmu akan menjadi batu loncatan yang berharga."

"Berdasarkan pernyataanmu, Tuan, secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa Kiba telah membantu intelijen Jepang. Jika kemudian ia membuat semacam pengakuan pada SVR, bukankah itu justru akan membahayakan keselamatannya?" Hinata ikut angkat bicara.

"Sebagai seorang guru, pengetahuanmu soal intelijen lumayan juga, Fujitani_-san_. Atau jangan-jangan...,"

"Hal-hal semacam itu, kupikir menjadi semacam common sense ketika seseorang diincar bahaya. Bagaimanapun Kiba adalah muridku," potong Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan memaksanya. Terserah Inuzhakovich mau ikut berpartisipasi atau tidak. Aku tahu, dia masih anak-anak. Kejadian semacam itu sangat mungkin memberikan dampak yang buruk bagi kesehatan psikologisnya. Karena itu, aku juga mengerti mengapa kau bersedemikian protektif terhadapnya," ujar Deidara.

"Jangan menyebut saya sebagai anak-anak, _Gospodin_," Kiba terdengar seperti sedang tersinggung. Deidara menatapnya dengan penuh antisipasi, mengira-ira jawaban macam apa yang akan ia lontarkan. "Aku tahu gedung itu tidak meledak karena ditabrak pesawat Rusia. Aku melihatnya ... bahkan memfotonya," ia menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Kau memfotonya ... sejujurnya aku tidak mengira anak sekecil dirimu bisa punya keberanian untuk...,"

"_Gospodin_ Ilyanov, tolong jangan menyebutku sebagai anak kecil!" protes Kiba.

"Baiklah ... baiklah...," sebuah seringai terselip manakala Deidara menyadari, praduganya terbukti. Ia hanya perlu menyakiti harga diri Kiba agar ia mau membuka suara. Anak-anak seumur Kiba biasanya tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil meski mereka masih terlalu rapuh bahkan jauh untuk disebut dewasa. "Maksudku, sulit rasanya bagiku membayangkanmu memiliki mental yang cukup untuk mengambil gambarnya. Orang dewasa sekalipun akan terbawa rasa panik ketika tempat tinggalnya dibombardir dengan ledakan yang menak ... kutkan." Nyaris saja Deidara menyebut kata 'menakjubkan'.

"Makanya, saya bilang jangan menyebut saya sebagai anak-anak," ucap Kiba dengan bangga, "saya...,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melihatmu sebagai sosok yang dewasa. Yang bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya pada hukum dan nega...,"

"Akulah yang menyuruhnya," Hinata akhirnya membuka suara.

Sekali lagi, strategi Ino untuk menyudutkan Kiba nyatanya berhasil melemahkan Hinata. Gadisnya sudah paham betul, Hinatalah yang akan terdesak untuk mengaku ketika Kiba dikonfrontasi olehnya. Setelah ini, jalan untuk mendapatkan fakta yang sesungguhnya tak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang taksa.

"Begitu rupanya. Kautahu, Kiba. Orang yang kauberi foto itu adalah seorang _profiler_ yang bekerja untuk Jepang. Jadi, Fujitani_-san_, bila kau menyuruh Kiba memfoto kejadian malam itu, maka kusimpulkan kau juga yang menyuruhnya memberikan foto itu pada Yamanaka," kata Deidara.

"Andrevskaya," ralat Kiba, "Nona itu bilang namanya Ino Andrevskaya."

"Mungkin dia benar-benar telah menikah dengannya...," gumam Hinata. Ia sedikit terkesiap ketika Deidara menangkap basah kegelisahannya. Wanita Aburame itu menghela napas dalam-dalam seolah menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyangkal tudingan Deidara.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya."

Adalah respon yang membuat Deidara tak kuasa menyembunyikan seringainya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Glossary** :

**Gospodin** : Sir, Mister

_**Dobryy den'**_ : Good afternoon

_**P**__**rostite chto**__** bespokoyu vas**__ : I'm sorry to trouble you_

_**Menya zavout **_**Olezka Ilyanov**_ : My name is Olezka Ilyanov_

_**Ya**__ : I_

_._

Thanks to : **Yamaguchi Akane** *terima kasih ^^ Yamaguchi_-san_ benar, saya memang agak terjebak dengan karakter Ino di sini dan di Code : Zero. Di sini semestinya Ino lebih kuat dan lebih berpengalaman. Tetapi sekiranya nanti ada indikasi karakternya tercampur, tolong tegur saya, ya ^^*, **Ms. KuDet** *setujuu~ fic mystery memang hiburan tersendiri yang cukup menantang otak saya yang malas ini biar lebih rajin berpikir ^^*, **kierraa** *salam kenal kierraa_-san_ ^^ fisika dan kimia yang saya tulis di sini juga sekadarnya kok. Cuma hasil SR-an di forum-forum gitulah*, **Michelle Aoki****bungkuk-bungkuk. Maap orz. Sayanya terlena sama tanggungan fic yang lebih ringan *plakk. Yup, itu emang Hinata kok. Soal suaranya ... yah, chapter depan saja ya diungkapnya*, **Ryucena L Sapphire** *sodorin cendol. Udah saya tambah nih, tapi entah sudah cukup atau belum*, **kazusa kirihika** *sudah saya update ^^*, **Aosei Rzhevsky** *dirimu sampe ganti penname gitu gara-gara Deidara *plakk *ga gitu. Anou, mungkin Dei_-san_ belum tahu, tapi saya memang suka yang ribet-ribet kalau berurusan sama mystery. Soal ujung-ujungnya keteteran karena plotnya udah maju jalan sendiri, biarlah itu saya jadikan derita (?) tersendiri. Yang jelas, di sini Ino dan Sakura juga beruntung banget karena cowoknya masih peduli sama mereka, ga melulu mainan uranium sama plutonium*, **zoccshan** *ga apa-apa, santai aja zocchan ^^ udah ketahuan kan, Hinata asli yang mana? *siul-siul. Soal obrolan SasoDei (?)biasalah itu. Hasil webwalking dan blogwalking di sana-sini selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Zocchsan kan tahu saya suka tipikal bacaan saya *pd level dewa*

Chapter keempat dan salah satu kepingan misterinya (?) sudah saya buka. Hinata memang terlibat di dalamnya dan ini juga berkaitan dengan berkas Deidara dan Sasori yang hilang. Soal apakah nanti Fujitani (Hinata) akan menceritakan dengan jujur pada Ilyanov (Deidara) atau justru dia mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang memperdaya Deidara—dan Ino, secara tidak langsung—lihat di chapter depan saja, ya :D

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya. Kritik, saran, dan pujian (kalau ada) saya terima dengan senang hati.

Спасибо


End file.
